Ghost Adventures: Revelations
by The Dean Winchester
Summary: Zak, Nick, and Aaron come face to face with a new type of supernatural being. Includes various hunts, character death, male pregnancy, and strong language. Zak/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lillian**- "I don't think this is a good idea."

I said from the back of the black van loaded down with video equipment.

**Nick**- "You never think out lock downs are a good idea."

Nick responded from the driver's seat with eyes searching for me in the rear view mirror.

**Lillian**-"Not entirely true."

I retorted quickly before grimacing as the van dipped into another pot hole in the gravel road, knocking me into Aaron roughly.

**Zak**- "I don't even think we're going to get to the lockdown with the way Nick's driving up here."

**Nick**- "Hey I'm driving on the opposite side of the car, on a bumpy ass road heading to a haunted Scottish castle. Give me a break here."

Nick said with a laugh as he threw his hands up, letting go of the steering wheel and causing us all to yell in mock terror.

**Zak**- "I tell you what. We better get there soon guys or this road is gonna make me loose our fancy hotel breakfast."

Zak said and from the tone of his voice I could only guess he was having problems controlling his stomach again.

**Aaron**_**-**__"_ What is it with you and throwing up all the time man? You're a puking machine and you're gettin' a gut on you. If you weren't a dude I'd say you were pregnant cuz'…"

That's when I choked on my own saliva and began sputtering into a cough.

**Aaron**-" We all know Lilly's cooking isn't that good…OUCH!"

He yelled and grabbed his forearm after I slammed by fist into it.

**Aaron**- "Zak come back here and control your girl before she kicks my ass."

Aaron said, leaning away from me as I stared him down with my fist raised menacingly, but instead of punching my intended target I slid across the floor of the van and collided into the metal camera case as the van came to a sudden stop. My mouth opened to comment on the desire for back seats, or at least seat belts, when Zak's tall form tumbled out the passenger side and began to vomit.

**Aaron- **"Aww gross dude…"

Aaron said with his nose shoved in the crook of his elbow to avoid the smell of half digested bacon and eggs.

**Owner**- "Well I was going to say welcome to Glamis castle, but the poor sap nearly ruined a good pair of kickers."

The owner of the building said whose voice I recognized from our conversation about the castle over the phone. I pushed open the back door of the van with my foot and stepped out onto the rust colored ground. The wind rippled through the valley, sending my long brown waves whirling around my shoulders as I approached the man with my hand extended.

**Lillian-** "I'm Lillian Matthews. That's Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, and the one who nearly puked on you is Zak Bagans."

I said with blue eyes turning to Zak who was bent over the front of the van with his back to me. The small man took my hand and gently kissed it, nostrils flaring as he took in my strawberry body spray.

**Owner**- "My, my, you're much prettier in person then over the phone…"

He said and took in my tall, slender frame with eager eyes. Although I stood nearly 5'9", I was well endowed with curves that showed easily through my tight denim jeans and simple black shirt; and he was eyeing every one of them.

**Lillian- **"Thank you."

I said politely to the red headed man, eyes going to Zak who was glaring into the back of the little guy's head as I gently pulled my hand away.

**Nick-** "We're front Ghost Adventures. Here to do a lockdown overnight."

Nick said, coming around the side of the van with the camera bag slung around his shoulder.

**Owner**-" Right, right.."

The man said and pulled away from me, walking with Nick towards the front of the castle as Aaron followed with more equipment.

**Lillian**-"Hey…"

I said softly as I placed my hand on the small of Zak's back and he grimaced when he stood, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black shirt.

**Lillian**- " You alright?"

I asked him, meeting his green eyes and searching for the answer before he had the chance to give one to me.

**Zak-** "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

He said, instead of answering my question and ran a shaking hand through his spiked black hair.

**Lillian**-"So it's a little rocky at first. We both don't know how your body is going to handle this or what's going to happen. I mean no part of this is normal. Hey, we hunt ghosts! We're not normal."

I said with a white smile as I threw my hands up before I placed my hands on his hips to hold him in place.

**Lillian**- "I've seen you take on demonic spirits that want to kill you. You can do this…"

I said with all the encouragement I could muster in my voice even though I doubted the words that fell from my own mouth. My blue orbs looked him over and noticed that his face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes that I would have to touch up before he went on camera. I knew he was struggling to sleep at night and although he had been hunting down ghosts for over ten years now, Zak was starting to lose his focus. Finding evidence of the paranormal was his passion; a passion that came before our relationship and anything else in his life. So when Zak began to miss evidence or struggle to make it through a twelve hour lockdown, I knew the situation was starting to affect him. What situation you ask? We're getting there. Hold onto your panties.

**Zak-** "You're so full of shit it's not even funny."

Zak said as he grabbed the sides of my face with his hands and I felt my skin smash together.

**Lillian**-"I'm being serious you jerk."

I said and pushed his hands away from my face and looked up into the eyes of the 33 year-old.

**Lillian-**"You need to be careful tonight.

I said and he rolled his eyes.

**Zak**-" We're paranormal investigators. If I have to provoke to get a response then I'm going to do it."

**Lillian**-"I know Zak, but you're not just putting yourself out there for attack, but you're putting him or her at risk too."

I said as I removed my right hand from his hip and placed it on his stomach. The hard six pack he had months ago was almost gone, replaced by the soft growing bump that was becoming visible under his shirt. Zak Bagans was almost six months pregnant.

Yeah. I bet here is where your mind comes to a screeching stop.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as you knew, as a human being in whatever town, city, or continent that you inhabit, males are incapable of having or carrying children, and six months ago I would have gladly agreed with you. Six months ago things were normal, as normal as things could get for paranormal investigators anyways, but after our lockdown at Poveglia Island and both Zak and I were possessed; everything changed.

Zak's possession was projected on national television and thousands of screens across the world witnessed his outburst on Aaron, the destruction of his camera, and Zak's struggle to regain control of his body that was locked in a spiritual tug of war, but due to Zak's wishes, America was shielded from the footage that Aaron captured when the violent spirit turned its attention on me.

Neither Nick nor Aaron would allow me to go near Zak during the few moments he was possessed, fearing that he would not only cause me physical harm, but due to my emotional attachment to Zak, it would open my body to be possessed as well. As Nick tried to control Zak, asking him to follow us out of the building, I remained standing behind him when his dark eyes turned to me. I don't remember much passed this point in that night, but I remember Nick failing to restrain Zak and I remember the sound Nick's body made as it was thrown across the room when Zak slammed into him with so much force you could hear the smack of flesh and the give of bone. By the time I attempted to move to Nick's side, Zak was upon me and he lifted me from the ground by my waist and sent me backwards into the cement wall.

The collision of my head against the wall made me literally see stars and I blinked lazily, looking down into the eyes of Zak as Nick and Aaron were pulling on him in attempt to get him to let me go. The beautiful green eyes that I had found myself so attracted to looked up into mine and my camera fell from my hands, crashing into the floor that my feet dangled from. There was no green in Zak's eyes, or anything left of Zak in them at all. Evil had taken them over and as Zak snarled at me in a demonic voice, the last thing I remembered was the feeling of my head hitting the wall again before everything went black.

After that moment, Zak's possession stopped as quickly as it began but whatever had been inside him, whatever had taken him over so violently, moved into me when I was knocked unconscious. From that moment on it was as if I was watching the remainder of the investigation and the events afterwards through a fuzzy television with bad reception. I could see what I was doing and I could hear what I was saying, but I couldn't control any of it. I screamed for Zak to help me as he picked me up off of the ground and asked if I was alright with concern on his face, but instead of screaming for help as I was doing in my head; I told him everything was alright. I couldn't tell Zak that I was possessed or reach out for help in any way. To be locked inside your own body with no capabilities to reach out to the person you love, or anyone for that matter, is the worst kind of mental and emotional torment that I've ever been through.

That night we all went back to the hotel room to get some rest before we traveled for another investigation. Nick and Aaron were in their separate rooms, but Zak and I always roomed together. Before that night, if you feel the need to know, I had never had sex with Zak before. Sure we had always fooled around as couples normally do, but sex was something I was saving for marriage, or at least a more appropriate time when our lives weren't so hectic and we were ready to settle down. To this day, I still don't know if the spirit just had an interest in Zak or wanted to carry out its plan of procreation, but the spirit willed Zak into making love that night. It was wild, passionate, and erotic sex, and it was everything I've always wanted to experience with Zak but never had the chance to. I love Zak with every part of my being. He's what makes me able to breathe, what wills me to go forwards every day of my life, and without him, hell, I honestly don't know where I would be in life.

I watched myself move in rhythm with Zak beneath the sheets, unable to feel what was going on or react to what was happening. Every place on his muscled form that my nails touched, three scratches formed into his golden skin and I only felt the evil that was controlling my body surge with enjoyment as each moment passed. Our bodies pressed together as one and I felt a wave of energy leave my body the moment Zak called out in pleasure. It was a wave of energy that didn't feel right, didn't feel normal, as it passed into him through me. I was possessed by something supernatural, a being of another world that wasn't supposed to exist in ours, and I could only guess that its ability to cause paranormal occurrences; caused something paranormal. At that moment as Zak felt his release, I felt an explosion of energy leave me and Zak's naked form fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor. I remember gasping as everything came back into focus as if the weight of the spirit was lifted off of my body and I had control again. I remember hurrying to the edge of the bed to see Zak curled in the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach in agony.

This is the part where I wish I could say Nick and Aaron burst onto the scene, realizing something had been wrong with me since we left the Island and explained to Zak that I was possessed, but sadly that didn't happen. I was angry with Zak, angry that he didn't notice a difference in my attitude or couldn't tell that it wasn't me controlling my body. So angry in fact that after I explained that I had been possessed and didn't choose to sleep with him, I left and went back to my hometown for nearly two months, ignoring all of his calls and texts. It wasn't until Aaron called me and told me that Zak was acting weird and getting sick constantly that I came back to the team.

I can't explain to you how Zak got impregnated in human anatomy terms because all I know is that something supernatural happened. I can only guess that the explosion of energy I felt was the passing of my egg, or something to that extent, into Zak.

I'm just a paranormal investigator here, not a biologist, but at least you're probably more clued in now and don't think I'm a raving lunatic. Or maybe you still do..


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-** Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I am a full time college student and I work so my time to write is becoming shorter and shorter, but I am still writing this story and I still have inspiration for it. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning-**Mentions of sexual abuse and murder. Rated M just to be safe.

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

**Zak**- "Look, I know you're worried."

Zak began as he pushed back rebellious hair from my face as the strong Scotland wind tore through the valley.

**Zak**-"And I know I look like a meat head, but I'm not gonna' do anything that puts me or the kid in danger."

He said as he gently ran his hand over the growing curve of his stomach.

**Zak**-"But I'm going to do my job. I'm going to get evidence. It's what I do…"

Zak finished as he took the side of my face in his hand and looked into my worried eyes.

**Lillian**-"But…"

**Zak**-"Lilly. Stop."

Zak said sternly, looking at me with hard eyes before he lowered his head and kissed me. I froze as a sudden rush of bliss filled me from the soles of my feet to the hair on my head as his lips connected with mine. He was the only person that could make me forget everything that was bothering me with one simple expression of human affection.

**Zak**-"We better get going."

He whispered lightly in my ear with his lips brushing against my soft skin as he spoke.

**Zak**-"It'll be ghosting hour soon."

Zak continued, running his finger tips lightly over my neck and sending a cold burst of tingles down my spine. I closed my eyes, the wind carrying the subtle scent of his cologne to my nose. His fingers moved to my chin as he lifted my head, acting as if he was going to kiss me again.

**Zak**-"And you've gotta' carry in the test of the equipment."

He said and my right eye shot open to look at him, but he was already heading towards the entrance of the castle.

**Lillian**-"Hey!"

I yelled after him and he laughed at me, the wind pulling his black clothing close to his body.

**Zak**-"I'm fragile. I can't lift anything over ten pounds remember."

Zak mocked as he patted the side of his stomach.

**Lillian**-"Fragile, my ass!"

I yelled over the wind at him as he climbed the steps into the building and disappeared into the darkness. I walked back to the van and groaned loudly when I saw the two metal boxes containing all of the static night vision cameras and the coils of audio cable.

**Lillian**-"You're lucky I love you Mr. Bagans."

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

I followed behind Aaron as we all filmed Zak as he walked down the stone hallway and got the history of the building along with the most haunted spots from the owner. Nick was in front, Aaron filmed from the back, and I filmed the interior details of the building and the rooms we were passing. It sounds unorganized and shot out of sequence, but Aaron is a mastermind at editing and can easily put the most jumbled of clips together so it makes since on national television.

**Zak**-"So what's the story behind this room here?"

Zak asked as he stopped in front of an old stone archway that led into an empty room with a dirt floor and cracked cement walls. I remained filming the hallway behind me, thinking I was hearing footsteps walking up on us.

**Aaron**-"Lilly? What do you hear?"

Aaron asked and I turned my blue eyes to him as he removed the white headphone from his ear.

**Lillian**-"Thought I heard footsteps."

I said and the hallway went quiet as we listened for noise. After a moment I shook my head and shrugged.

**Lillian**-"Keep going."

I spoke to Zak and the red headed owner, exchanging places with Aaron as we all filed into the room.

**Owner**-"Well this room used to be the living quarters of a Mrs. Sarah O'Riley and her husband Shameless O'Riley."

The man said and my eyes went to Nick who was standing in the door way, looking over his shoulder at something in the hallway.

**Owner**-"Back before we had such great medicine as we do today, it was very difficult for women of lower fertility to have children. Sarah and Shameless were desperately trying to conceive, but Shameless was an evil and abusive man, and he constantly beat and sexually exploited Sarah…"

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot and Zak touched my hand, nearly making me jump out of my own skin.

**Zak**-"Lil…you need to stop?"

Zak asked with softness in his voice, his eyes meeting mine and my jaw clenched, but I nodded for the man to continue.

**Zak**-"Please continue…"

Zak told the owner, his eyes remaining on me to make sure I was alright. My eyes to turned to Nick who gave me a thumbs up and I felt Aaron nudge into my shoulder to let me know he was there. Before I met Zak, I was with a guy who was mentally, physically, and sexually abusive. He would force me to have sex with him and if I would refuse, he would beat me until my eyes were swollen shut. My ex boyfriend and I had lived with a demonic presence in our home which led to my desire to hunt for the truth, but I think the spirit constantly used him to channel through. I had been depressed, isolated, and overwhelmed, and I began searching for ghosts as a way to relieve stress.

_Yes, I am that crazy person that searches for ghosts to de-stress_.

It wasn't until I met Zak, Nick, and Aaron on my first ghost hunt that my life changed. I had stopped eating and almost completely stopped functioning in human society when Zak found me, and pulled me out of the darkness that was hungry to consume me. Zak saved me, in every way a person could be saved, and I gained the three greatest friends I could have ever asked for. I guess sometimes it takes tragedy to produce something amazing.

**Owner**-"When Sarah finally became pregnant, Shameless wanted her to have a son to carry on his bloodline, but Sarah gave birth to a baby girl and Shameless killed Sarah and the baby in cold blood."

**Zak**-"He killed them in this room?"

**Owner**-"Oh yes, right here actually."

The owner said and motioned to the corner behind him.

**Owner**-"There was so much blood that we had to pull up the floor to renovate."

Zak-"So this evil bastard Shameless butchered his wife and child and left them to die?"

**Owner**-"Yes. That's correct."

Zak's body tensed as he looked around the room.

**Zak**-"There's no use for bullies in the living or the dead. Shameless if you're still here I want you to bully me, slap me around like you did Sarah you piece of shit."

He said loudly into the room and I nearly dropped my camera and strangled his stupid self. The last thing he needed to do was prompt an attack on his self.

**Owner**-"I wouldn't have done that."

**Zak-"**Why?"

**Owner**-"Well your girl isn't pregnant is she?"

Zak looked at me with a sideways glance.

**Zak**-"Highly doubt it."

He said with a teasing laugh, poking fun at the fact we don't have sex.

**Owner**-"Good, because the spirit of Shameless is still here and he preys on pregnant women."

**Zak**-"Preys? What do you mean?"

**Owner**-"He will attack them, scratch them, throw things at them, and I've even had one gal come out with bruises on her belly as if someone punched her. She later died due to complications in her pregnancy."

That's when I forgot to breathe. We were facing a spirit that had killed more than one pregnant women and Zak, being pregnant, had just issued a slap down challenge.

_Slap_

**Zak**-"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

Zak asked and rubbed the back of his head where my hand had collided with it.

**Lillian**-"For being an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA

**Nick**-"Lilly, Zak has been antagonizing spirits since we started…"

Nick interjected as Zak continued to rub the back of his head.

**Zak**-"I think I have to worry about Lilly giving me brain damage more than anything here…"

Zak spoke and I have him an angry glare. My mouth opened to speak, but Aaron's voice interrupted before I was able to muster words.

**Aaron**-"Dude Zak, you've got this weird glow around you."

**Lillian**-"Let me see…"

I said and lowered my camera, leaning into Aaron so I could see his LCD screen. Around Zak's body was a weird blue-ish glow that made him look almost holy in appearance, as if it was a light generated from heaven.

_Right. Zak, heaven? He would catch fire if he stepped a pinky toe in heaven._

**Nick**-"Is it blue?"

Nick asked as he looked down at the screen of his camera.

**Lillian**-"Yeah…"

I responded quickly.

**Nick**-"I thought it was just my camera malfunctioning so I wasn't going to say anything."

**Zak**-"Let me see."

Zak said and took the main camera from Nick and reviewed the footage from moments ago.

**Zak**-"What the hell? Am I still radioactive on your guys screen?"

He asked and I lifted my camera back onto my shoulder. My eye went back into the view finger and for a split second I thought I had seen a taller man standing behind Zak.

**Lillian**-"I could have sworn I just saw someone behind you."

I said and pointed over Zak's shoulder into the doorway where the man had been just moments ago.

**Zak**-"Is that you Shameless you evil son of a bitch? Are you messing with our equipment? Do something, make a noise…"

Zak yelled into the empty air and I shivered slightly as I felt cold breath on the back of my neck.

**Lillian**-"I feel breathing on me…"

I said, unable to move from the spot I was standing in. I felt a pressure on my throat as if a large hand was wrapping around it, wanting to squeeze the life out of me. I coughed and shrugged my shoulders as if trying to shrug off the invisible force that wanted to harm me.

**Lillian**-"Something's choking me…"

I wheezed, unable to swallow as my heart began to pound in my ears. The pressure was becoming unbearable and my eyes began to water as whatever had a hold of me began to squeeze harder.

**Lillian**-"Zak…"

I finally cried and he rushed towards me as if he had been given permission to move. I rarely asked for help on an investigation or became so completely scared that I ran off in tears, but when I did finally speak up, the guys knew what I was experiencing was serious. Zak's hands met my throat as I began to gag, losing my grip on the camera as the room took a stomach churning spin.

**Zak**-"Leave her alone you bastard!"

Zak hissed angrily as he pulled me into him, his warm body feeling as my completely chilled body had rolled in fire.

_Will_

A voice whispered into my ear, so low I struggled to hear it as I fought to keep my eyes open, lungs burning as they starved for oxygen.

_Kill_

Another low voice whispered, my legs starting to become weak as Zak's arms wrapped around me tighter. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the drumming of my heart in my ears.

_Zak_

The voice finally whispered the moment I felt like I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. I felt a rush of energy blow passed me and Zak cried out, stumbling backwards and tripping over the uneven floor to land on his backside. Without him holding me up, I crashed onto my knees in a frantic fit of coughing as precious oxygen flooded back into my lungs. I gingerly rubbed my throat as I felt Aaron's hands on my shoulders, asking if I was alright.

**Lillian**-"I'm okay. I'm okay."

I said in a raspy voice, surprised that my vocal cords were willing to cooperate with speech. A loud groan pulled my attention away from myself, completely forgetting Zak had crashed to the floor just moments ago. My eyes landed on his form on the ground as his hand was clutching his stomach and his face contorted with pain.

**Lillian**-"Zak…"

I called and before I could get to him, he rose shakily to his feet and exited the room without a word, his dusty form melting into the dark hallway.

**Lillian**-"Finish filming. I'll check on him."

I said and Aaron helped me onto my feet and I left the room and headed towards our base.

**Aaron**-"There's something fishy going on with those two."

I heard Aaron say before I turned the corner of the hallway and walked down the cement stairs to get to our equipment base that was located in the basement of the castle. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the room and I turned my head to see Zak with his shirt lifted up over his belly and his finger tips investigating an angry purple splotch just under his belly button that was reaching over into his ribs. His eyes turned up to me and he jumped, lowering his shirt and placing his hand on the spot that was causing him pain.

**Zak**-"Jesus Lilly, I thought you were Aaron or Nick."

He said as he looked at me with green orbs concentrated on my neck that was already starting to discolor.

**Zak**-"You okay?"

Zak asked but I didn't answer. He was trying to hide the pain, but I could tell that he was struggling to hold his composure.

**Lillian**-"You alright? What happened?"

I asked as I walked over to him and slid my fingers under the edges of his shirt in attempt to pull it up.

**Zak**-"I'm okay."

He said and tried to force his shirt back down.

**Lillian**-"Let me see."

I said sternly and he removed his hands and I pulled up the material of his shirt. I placed my fingers on the soft skin of his stomach and ran my hand along the curve of his pregnant stomach.

**Lillian**-"What happened?"

I asked him as my blue eyes came to rest on the purple skin that was slowly turning various colors of black and blue the farther it stretched into his ribs.

**Zak**-"I was trying to get whatever was on you to let go, and it sucker punched me in the gut."

He said and I gently pressed on the purple area and Zak tensed, taking in a sharp breath.

**Lillian**-"Do you feel anything?"

I asked him, running my hand along the bruise and down to his hip bone which still protruded despite the belly that was starting to extend over his jeans.

**Zak**-"Pain, duh."

He said sarcastically and I glared at him.

**Lillian**-"I meant from the baby. Movement or something."

Zak made an awkward expression before he looked down at his stomach and to what I was doing. I placed my ear against his stomach and listened intently. There was no sound except for the heavy rhythmic pounding of Zak's heart.

**Zak**-"No…"

He said and I looked up at him, fearing that with the hit came the loss of the baby like the owner had warned. My heart tightened in my chest as I felt tears burning in my eyes. I couldn't have children due to the abuse I experienced before Zak, so when I had found out that Zak was pregnant I was ecstatic, even if the baby came from a possession crazed ghost. I saw Zak's pregnancy as a gift and I was honestly looking forwards to being a mom, dad, whatever I would be. The thought that he had caused us to lose the baby from his own stubbornness began to crush me and I pulled back from him, my heart feeling as if it had feel out of the hole in my chest and landed bleeding on the floor.

**Lillian**-"I told you not to provoke, not to do anything that could cause harm…"

My voice cracked and I stopped to collect myself, a single tear spilling down my cheek as Zak looked away from me, his heart heavy. She hadn't been the only one looking forwards to having something that was a piece of both of them.

**Zak**-"I'm sorry Lil…"

His voice spoke softly as he lowered his shirt and placed his hand on the spot that was causing him pain. Lillian's soft sobs made Zak's heart shatter inside his chest. He never wanted to be the reason why she cried, not ever. Zak ran his finger tips through his foe hawk and gave a deep sigh, relaxing his stomach muscles and letting his stomach soften to ease the pain.

**Zak**-"Maybe we can try again…"

Zak began, unsure of what to say.

**Zak**-"Go back to Povelia and…ouch."

He stopped abruptly and moved his hand to his belly, feeling what he could only guess was a small elbow moving under his relaxed skin.

**Zak**-"Lilly come here."

Zak said with a smile and I sniffed, wiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie.

**Lillian**-"Just leave me alone for a second Zak. "

I said, but instead of listening he grabbed my hand and lifted his shirt, placing my open hand on his belly.

**Lillian**-"What…"

I began to ask but he put his other hand over my mouth.

**Zak**-"Shut up and wait."

He commanded.

**Zak**-"I had abs before I got knocked up and I can only guess the kid is behind what muscle I have left, so I couldn't feel it move."

I remained staring at him with one eyebrow raised, wondering if he had finally gone insane, but that's when I felt it. A force pushed against my hand as what felt like a tiny foot moved inside his stomach. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the bump of his stomach with relief.

**Lillian**-"Thank god."

I said before hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me.

**Lillian**-"Just do me a favor. On this hunt leave the interrogating to me, Aaron, and Nick."

I said and looked up at him. Zak gave a frustrated sigh.

**Zak**-"Okay. Just this once."

He said and Aaron and Nick entered the room.

**Nick**-"Woah, woah, woah…"

Nick said and I looked over at him, wondering what he was complaining about.

**Aaron**-"Geesh Zak, what happened to you going to the gym all the time man?"

Aaron asked as he looked sideways at Zak's stomach and Zak quickly lowered his shirt, smoothing out the material.

**Zak**-"Don't worry about it. What did you guys get?"

Zak snapped quickly, trying to get the attention off of himself.

**Nick**-"Well we finished the interview and the walkthrough, but I think there's something you guys need to hear."

Nick said and removed his camera from his shoulder, setting it down on the table and opening the LCD screen.

**Nick**-"Whatever had a hold of Lilly left a message for you Zak."

He said and we all huddled around the LCD screen as Nick pressed replay on the camera, turning up the sound of the audio.

**Voice**-"Will kill Zak."

The angry voice I had heard while being choked repeated and send chills down my arms.

**Lillian**-"Over my dead body."

I said back to the recording angrily with my fists clenched and Zak rubbed my arms.

**Nick**-"I think whatever grabbed Lilly is clearly pissed off with you."

Nick said, but I knew exactly who wanted Zak dead and he wasn't going to get him.

**Lillian**-"It's Shameless. I know it."

I said with a knowing nod, pushing strands of brown hair behind my ears.

**Aaron**-"I thought Shameless only went after pregnant women."

Aaron stated with his eyebrow raised and his facial expression clearly confused.

**Lillian**-"It's a spirit and Zak's an aggressor. I wouldn't just limit my quota to pregnant women if I was dead and challenged by someone who couldn't see me."

I said quickly.

**Nick**-"Well whoever it is, Shameless or not, I think it used your energy to attack Zak and for some reason it's focusing its attention on you two. You guys are bait for the other and I think we should use that to our advantage for evidence."

I shook my head the moment the sentence left his mouth.

**Lillian**-"No. Zak is not to be used as a dancing worm on a ghost hook. I don't care about myself, but not Zak."

**Aaron**-"Okay. I'm gonna point out the elephant in the room here, but what the hell is going on with you two?"

He asked and I hesitated, blue orbs meeting Zak's green as we seemed to know what each other was thinking. Should we tell Nick and Aaron about the baby and risk being thrown in a padded room with a jacket to hug ourselves? Or how long could we continue to lie?


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian-"What are you talking about Aaron?"

I asked and furrowed my eyebrows at the lack of confidence in my voice. I absolutely sucked at lying, so when I attempted to lie it was almost blatantly obvious that I was pulling something out of my ass. Aaron frowned at me, adjusting his vest filled with video equipment as his eyes followed Zak who turned his back and slipped towards the back of the room, pretending to correct the two computers we had set up to monitor our cameras.

Aaron-"Well I wasn't going to bring it up because I thought it was going to be a big surprise or something, but uh, after you two had the weirdness in Povalia and Lil came back to the team and Zak's exorcist puke-a-thon started…I um…"

Aaron scratched at the back of his shaved head.

Aaron-"Found that pregnancy test in your guys' room a couple months ago. We knew Lilly can't have kids, and we deal with weird things all the time…Dude, I'm just going to come out with it…Are you knocked up?"

I laughed and so did Nick.

Lillian-"Didn't you just state that I can't…"

Aaron-"Wasn't talking about you Lilly."

He said quickly and Zak turned around from the computer and began to cackle with laughter with Nick. I, however, paled.

Zak-"Aaron I think all these ghosts and Starbucks have melted your brain."

Zak said, holding his stomach as it ached from his fake laughter and the bruise sent a sharp pain up under his ribs.

Nick-"He's had a penis the entire time you've known him. Highly doubt that's changed."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the annoyance of the laughing and my blue eyes absentmindedly searched over the cobwebs in the room, ignoring the burning stare that I was receiving from Aaron.

_Thank god we don't have superpowers or I'm fairly certain laser beams would have blasted holes through the side of my head. _

I rubbed the side of my head where I felt his eyes as Zak finally stopped laughing with a few hollow chuckles.

Zak-"Yes Aaron, I'm almost six months pregnant."

Zak said with a sarcastic tone and his eyebrows lowered. Even though what he was saying was completely true, I could tell he was trying to make it sound crazy and unbelievable.

Lillian-"Zak…"

I finally said sternly and turned towards him with my expression hard and soft at the same time. _Contradictory? Yeah, I thought so too._

Zak-"Lillian don't…"

Zak responded to him, his eyebrows drawing down and his jaw pulling tight. I knew he didn't want his pregnancy going farther than us, but I couldn't help but think that the investigations would be safer if everyone knew what was going on. My eyes turned to Aaron and Nick who were staring at me, eyes waiting for answers. Blue orbs flicking back to Zak, my heart ached at his almost pleading expression for me not to let the secret escape. I gave him an apologetic smile and I took a deep breath in, reading myself for their reactions. My mouth opened and words began to bubble to the surface when an ear shattering scream exploded from somewhere above us. After the female scream faded, a series of bangs followed as if someone was running across the floor and away from the scream.

Zak-"Go…go…go!"

Zak commanded before all of us took off with flashlights in hand. I passed both Aaron and Nick and sprinted up the old steps two at a time, feeling like I was doing the hurdles back in my old track days in high school. I ran down the hallway as the beam of my flashlight danced across the walls and floor, and I came to a stumbling stop in front of the room that Sarah was murdered in.

Lillian-"Who's up here?"

I yelled and grimaced when my voice echoed off the walls of the room. My eyes turned back to where I heard running footsteps and beams of light that seemed confused. I could only guess Larry, Curly, and Moe had gotten lost in the maze of identical hallways that led to the stairs.

Lillian-"Up here guys!"

I called and finally heard pounding up the steps and heavy breathing. My flashlight returned to the room and my blue eyes caught a shadow moving quickly from one side of the room to the other.

Sarah-"Help…me…"

A female voice whispered and I began to hear soft sobs from somewhere to my left.

Lillian-"Sarah, sweety…"

I gently called out before hearing a demonic growl over my shoulder behind me. I kneeled down to the corner where they found her body so many years ago, and placed my hands where I thought she would be laying.

Lillian-"He can't hurt you anymore Sarah. You're free now."

I spoke, my voice barley an audible whisper but deep down I knew she could hear me. I wanted so badly to help her, but how do you help someone that doesn't exist anymore?

Zak-"Lilly…"

Zak spoke, nearly panting for breath as he leaned on the door frame with his shoulder.

Nick-"Who screamed?"

Nick asked as he came to a stop behind Zak with Aaron trailing behind him.

Lillian-"I think it was Sarah. She's here guys. I can feel her…"

I spoke, my voice shaky as the air on my arms stood on end and goosebumps ripped across my golden skin.

Aaron-"Here. Use the PX device."

Aaron said and pulled the small black box out of his pocket, flipping on the switch with his thumb as they fell into the room around me. He handed me the device and I sat it on the floor in front of me, coughing as dust was stirred up from the movements.

Lillian-"Sarah if you can hear me this device in front of me has a 2000 word database inside it. You can use your energy, or our energy, to choose words to speak to us—"

PX-"Speak."

A female voice from the box said, interrupting my sentence before I could begin to finish it.

Nick-"That's right Sarah, you can speak to us."

Nick said as he motioned to Aaron to hand him one of the small static night vision cameras that he kept in the pockets of his vest. He flipped it open and began recording.

PX-"Male."

The PX device said.

Zak-"Guys she said male. Are you here with us?"

Zak said excitedly into the air around us and although I couldn't see him I heard his breath catch in his throat.

Lillian-"Zak?"

PX-"Baby."

The PX device said and Zak's body went rigid, feeling cold hands push into his belly. His green eyes closed, shivering as the cold took over his body and made him freeze in his spot. The hands on his belly were gentle as they soothed over his pregnant stomach and quieted the movement on the inside. The pressure wasn't threatening or menacing, but almost exploratory as if Sarah simply wanted to feel what it was like to carry a child before everything was stolen from her so violently.

PX-"Hide."

The box said suddenly and Zak felt the pressure leave his stomach, dissipating into the air as abruptly as it started.

Zak-"Sarah, why do we need to hide?"

Zak asked with a hand on his stomach, feeling the cold spot that had been left from the woman's touch. Suddenly the PX began to make a loud squealing sound and I recoiled from it, startled. The sound echoed through the hallway of the building sounding as if someone was mixing the sound of nails on a chalk board and a high pitched computer malfunction.

Lillian-"Why's it doing that?"

I shouted over the noise, clamping my hands over my ears and moving back towards the door.

Aaron-"It only does that when a massive amount of energy moves through it…"

Aaron shouted back and my mouth opened to respond but the PX went eerily silent, speaking only one word for the rest of the night, but that one word caused my heart to come to a screeching stop inside my chest.

PX-"Die….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been running short on time with working and school, but good news is that I'm almost done and should have more time to write. Lots of plot twists planned, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X

Aaron-"Dude did that thing just tell us to die?"

Aaron asked. His voice was high pitched and full of sudden panic.

Aaron-"No bro. No. I'm outta here!"

He said and started to back out of the cold room but Nick reached back and grabbed his chest just under his armpit. Aaron had a habit of wanting to flee from investigations when they got heavy, which I'm sure anyone could relate too.

_Who doesn't want to run when some unseen force tells you to trip over the bucket? Well, except for Zak…_

Nick-"Who do you want to die?"

Nick questioned as he kept a firm grip on Aaron's vest despite his attempts to pull against him.

PX-"Run…"

A female voice exploded from the once eerily silent PX device and my mouth opened to ask a question, but I was starting not to think clearly over my pounding heart. This was the most supernatural action I had ever experienced in my entire time of hunting ghosts.

PX-"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

A demonic male voice screamed from the PX device before the small black box shot from its position on the ground and slammed into Nick's chest, shattering into pieces from the force of the impact. Nick cried out with surprise and released his grip on Aaron to bring his hands to his chest in agony. Realizing he was free, Aaron stumbled into a run away from the room.

Lillian-"Aaron!"

I yelled before sprinting down the hallway after him. I caught up to his fleeing form just as he reached the tip of the stairs, and I grabbed onto the elastic on backside of his vest to stop him. He let out a loud gasped and jumped away from me, figuring I had been the ghost that warned of death for us all.

Lillian-"It's me Aaron. It's me."

I said with my hands outstretched in front of me in attempt to show him I wasn't a threat. I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt the trembling that was ravaging his entire body. His shaking nearly made me feel guilty because there wasn't anything I could do to comfort him. It was something we all had to face, all had to deal with, if we were going to continue investigating.

Lillian-"You can't run from this Aaron."

I began as I dropped my hand from his shoulder and looked at his terrified face that was half exposed from the moonlight that pored through the broken window above the stairs.

Aaron-"He told me to get out, so I just followed the directions."

He said with a voice that shook with emotion and he ran his finger tips through the goatee on his chin. I lowered my right eyebrow at him.

Lillian-"Right."

I said simply and looked up to see Zak and Nick approaching from the far end of the hallway.

Lillian-"Nick you alright?"

I called down the hallway, ignoring the heavy breathing I was hearing behind me as Aaron's. My blue orbs looked over Nick's hunched over form as he walked down the hallway with Zak supporting him with an arm over his shoulder. Nick's eyes were tightly closed and I could tell he was in pain. Nick didn't show pain often, but when he did, it was nearly unbearable.

Zak-"I think we might have to take him to the hos—"

Zak cut his sentence short as the beam of his flashlight washed over me and his eyes widened with horror. Approaching me from behind was a dark hunched over figure with angry red orbs that nearly chilled the ghost hunter to his core. His stomach churned and Zak launched himself forwards, dumping Nick off to the side as he ran towards me in a sprint. My back turned towards the stairs and my mouth opened to say something about him running while pregnant, but an explosion of agony in my back caused my body to go rigid. It felt as if someone had dug knives deep into my flesh and I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth except an empty gasp. Aaron reached for me but his head snapped sideways and his hand went to his cheek as if someone had hit him, and he stumbled backwards into the wall. Zak's hands reached me and my eyes widened in fear as I looked into his green irises. In his eyes I could see the reflection of the creature behind me that was illuminated by the moonlight and as Zak's finger tips wrapped around mine to pull me away from the stairs, the creature smiled.

_Don't ask me how a shapeless, non-corporeal form smiles because I honestly have no clue. All I know is that I felt that evil bastard smile into my soul. Basking in the glory of what he was about to accomplish._

I felt the creature pull me backwards off the top step and my sneakers dragged across the stone in panicked attempt to keep us from falling. My body fell backwards off the top step and my head slammed into the concrete with a dull crack as I tumbled down the stairs in a tangle of limbs. When I finally hit the landing, my head swam with pain and confusion as fresh crimson began to block my vision, but before everything went terrifyingly dark my eyes landed on the form of Zak laying at the bottom of steps in a twisted position, a pool of blood crawling out from the side of his face. He had fallen too. Almost six months pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

I was falling, falling down into a dark abyss of nothing.

_ Wait a second. An abyss is something so how could a person fall into an abyss of nothing when you have to have something to get an abyss? Wait, what? Now my head hurts._

You know what I hate more than anything in the word, well maybe more than Brussels sprouts, _yuck,_ is darkness. You would think that a person who hunts for the supernatural would love the darkness of the night, but not me, no thank you.

_Who did you think I was? Zak Bagans?_

I've never liked not being able to see what's after me, what wants to hurt me, because it makes me feel helpless, vulnerable, and after my last relationship failure I promised myself that I would never be vulnerable again.

_Is anybody going to turn the lights back on?_

I nearly squealed with excitement when my eyelids were peeled open and a bright white light was shined into my eyes, but instead my squeal came out as a garbled sound of pain I didn't know I had the ability to make. I groaned in frustration and furrowed my brows at the sound before hissing with pain as flashes of red exploded behind my closed eyes.

_Note to Lillian: Eyebrow expressions are currently painful._

Paramedic-"Lillian can you talk to me? Can you tell me your name?"

_You just said my name, so apparently your brain hasn't picked up on the fact you already have that information._

I thought with aggravation to myself and tried to force my eyes open but it felt like giant sandbags were sitting on my lids. Every movement brought pain.

Paramedic-"Lillian can you hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you. Can you hear me? _

I wondered with confusion. My mind was jumbled from the impact it had with the stairs and I was struggling to remember where I was or how I had even gotten there in the first place. My heart pounded between my ears as something on my forehead throbbed, sending pulses of pain rocketing through my face. Something warm and wet trickled down the side of my face and I groaned at the sensation. I heard familiar voices muffled in the background as I felt my body being patted down by hands that definitely did not belong to Zak. I swatted the hands away from me before the movement of my head caused me excruciating pain. My eyes shot open just in time to see an oxygen mask placed over my face by a woman with a mustache. Or was it a guy with boobies? I wasn't sure.

Aaron-"Hang in there Lilly."

Aaron's voice said from somewhere above me and his face came into my view but I could barely make out the outline of his features. He looked concerned and I felt the roughness of his hand slide into mine, giving it a squeeze to let me know he was there.

Aaron-"Nick's gone to get the van. Zak hasn't woken up yet."

Lillian-"Zak…"

I whispered and felt my body being lifted into the air, the metal clang of the stretcher nearly making me jump clean out of my skin. What was the matter with Zak that he couldn't wake up? I wondered to myself.

Aaron-"You guys took a nasty tumble down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard and bled all over my shirt."

He said and I could hear laughter entangle with the worry in his voice. I felt myself being rolled outside and the icy wind was like a freezing cold ice bath on my sweaty skin. My eyes widened and my body tensed as it felt like my brain had been jerked out of the confused stupor I had been in just moments ago into full alertness. I remembered the fall down the cement steps, my head colliding with the floor and giving over a stomach churning "smack", and finally rolling to a stop on the landing on my backside. Blood began to block my vision; warm and sticky against my golden skin, as I remembered looking up to see Zak's form tumbling down after me in a tangle of limbs with his arms outstretched to brace for the fall.

_Zak had been bleeding. Zak had been hurt. Paramedics, they would take us to the hospital…the baby. _

I sat up on the stretcher and jerked off my oxygen mask, ignoring the blast of pain rocketing through my head that churned my stomach.

Lillain-"Zak…ZAK!"

I screamed for him, begging him to answer me and my blue orbs frantically searched the night for him before I spotted his form being loaded into the back of the ambulance just a few yards across the courtyard. I had to get him out of here, away from the paramedics, before he became the 5 o'clock special on the Scotland news.

Aaron-"Lilly he's fine…Lillian!"

Aaron yelled after me and I felt his finger tips reach for me as I pushed myself off the stretcher with a yell as I felt the I.V. tear from my arm, sending a spray of blood onto the gray gravel. I ran towards where they were loading Zak, dodging the man-woman paramedic who grabbed for me clumsily. I slid to a stop at the end of the ambulance and grabbed onto the bars of Zak's stretcher and my eyes washed over his form, heart tightening inside my chest. Fresh crimson covered the entire side of his face and ran down his neck from a deep gash in his forehead. My hand reached for him before I felt arms wrap around my waist and jerk me backwards which forced my hands off the stretcher and away from bringing Zak to his salvation.

Lillian-"No! You don't understand!"

I screamed and kicked my long legs wildly around in front of me, only feeling the grip of the person behind me tighten.

Aaron-"Lilly calm down!"

Aaron yelled and tried to hold me as I jerked against him, thrashing with as much strength I could bring myself to muster and prying on his grip around my stomach. A swift kick to his knee, which was more accidental then anything, brought us both crashing to the ground and I landed roughly on my side in the sharp gravel. The jar of the fall caused my vision to blur as my head throbbed to life and bringing the pain I had been ignoring to my full attention.

My hands grabbed for my head and I cried out in agony from the pain behind my eyes. It felt like my head was exploding from the inside out and it was all I could do to hold myself together and keep from imploding emotionally. If Zak went to a hospital then he would undoubtedly become the new science project for any doctor that could get their hands on him. He already had enough publicity from the television show and I occasionally had to beat back avid fans who wanted a piece of him, but I could only imagine how torn apart he would become if he was labeled as the first pregnant man. I would lose him without a doubt and I couldn't let that happen. I loved him too much to let him be consumed by humanity's cruelty.

Paramedic-"Hold her. I'm going to give her a sedative so she can't hurt herself or anyone else."

I heard the paramedic say from somewhere to my life, but the fire in my head was agonizing and it caused my thoughts to jumble. I felt pressure on my arms as Aaron held me down and I struggled against him, causing his grip to slide from the blood on my arm.

Lillian-"Aaron don't let them do this!"

I pleaded with him with wide eyes, looking into his features in the moonlight and meeting his kind brown eyes. I could tell he was worried and confused.

Lillian-"It's Zak Aaron…Zak."

Aaron-"He's fine dammit. I've been trying to tell you…"

Lillian-"No…he's…"

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm which caused me to grunt and cut off my sentence. As soon as I felt the pain I began to feel groggy and Aaron's face slowly faded out of focus.

Lillian-"He's…pregnant…"

I whispered before the darkness returned and everything went terrifyingly silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the long pause between chapters. I have lots of things planned for this story with little time to do them in, but even those this chapter is short I hope you enjoy.

Aaron-"Lilly wake up…Lilly."

Aaron's voice called to me and I jerked awake in response to my name being called. My eyes looked around frantically and took in the fact that I was now riding in the back of the ambulance next to Zak, but my arms and legs were restrained to the stretcher. I struggled in the restraints for a moment before realizing they weren't going to release me anytime soon. So this was it? The end to everything? I let my head roughly fall back against the stretcher, feeling my chest tighten with the possibility of tears.

Aaron-"Before they tranquilized you, you said…"

He paused for a moment and laughed, rubbing at his tired face with a bloodstained hand. Aaron honestly couldn't believe he was about repeat what Lillian had said. It was crazy, hell, it was fucking insane, but it almost made complete sense. It would explain everything that had been going on. Zak's fluctuating attitude, the secrecy between him and Lillian, and Zak's sudden arrival of a belly. There was only question that Aaron needed answered, and although now, in the back of an ambulance, really didn't seem the right time, but he had to know.

Aaron-"Zak's pregnant. How Lilly?"

His question dumbfounded me. I had never expected someone to ask how Zak had gotten knocked up. I was prepared to be called crazy, insane, and as mentally ready as an individual could be to get locked away in a mental institution for the rest of their life, but I had never prepared answer the question 'how.'

Lillian-"Wait, hold my ticket for the crazy train. You believe me?"

I asked with my bewildered blue eyes open wide and grimaced when the ambulance bounced roughly on Scotland's unpaved roads.

_Note to Self: Get Zak to sponsor Scotland for better roads._

Aaron-"Of course I believe you. You're my best friend and I highly doubt you'd lie about something as insane as this. Who at the last cookie, without a doubt, but this, don't think so..."

Aaron said with a small chuckle and a shake of his head before he leaned over on the bench he was sitting on and put his mouth just inches from my ear.

Aaron-"Don't think you have some kind of plan to get him out of here do you?"

He asked, nodding up to the two paramedics that sat in the front of the ambulance. My eyes glanced to them before looking over at Zak. He still hadn't woken up yet and his oxygen mask was cloudy with condensation. His arms rested peacefully on his growing belly that stretched the dark red cross on his shirt. I had to do something, but what? What could I do that wouldn't get us all killed, or arrested for that matter?

_Zak in orange? He would be the representation of a pumpkin…Hold up. Don't tell him I thought that…_

That's when it came to me.

Lillian-"Undo my arms and legs and pretend I'm having a heart attack or something. They'll stop the ambulance. .."

I paused for a moment and tilted my head, seeing the faint silver color of our van through the window slits of the ambulance. Nick was following us.

Lillian-"Wake Zak up, get him to Nick, and I'll take care of man-woman and short stuff."

I said and turned my eyes to Aaron who looked at me blankly.

Lillian-"Aaron, you with me?"

I questioned and looked into his brown eyes that seemed clouded with turmoil as if he was deciding if he wanted to go through with my crazy plan. After what seemed like forever, he finally looked down at me and smiled.

Aaron-"I thought we were just ghost hunters here, not criminals."

He said with a laugh and ran his fingers through his goatee.

Lillian-"Maybe we can start a new show called Criminal Adventures."

I said with a smile and we both made goofy faces at one another and laughed silently.

Lillian-"Ready?"

I asked in a hushed whisper and he nodded. If this didn't work then not only would Zak be Scotland's new silence project, but I would probably be rooming up with a burly woman named Betty behind bars.

Aaron-"As ready as I'll ever be…"

Aaron whispered in return and unlocked the restraints on my arms and legs, leaving them closed so I would still appear strapped to the stretcher.

Lillian-"Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

I whispered and Aaron nodded before sitting back into his seat and appearing calm. He met the eyes of one of the paramedics in the rearview mirror for what felt like an eternity even though he was sure it was only a couple of seconds, but in those seconds hell broke loose. A loud scream exploded in Aaron's ears as Lillian cried out in pretend agony causing the driver of the ambulance to curse and swerve violently on the road. Aaron hit the side of the ambulance with the swerve, causing the doors on the cabinets to swing open and began to spill their contents on the floor. He lifted his hands to protect his head and fought off the falling packages as the ambulance pulled roughly off to the side of the road, a cloud of dust left in its wake.

_Here we go. _

I thought to myself and kept my eyes closed when the two paramedics came rushing back for to see what was happening. That's when things didn't go as well as Aaron and I had planned. Instead of springing into action and delivering a well aimed punch into man-woman's jaw, the clutter of objects on the floor caused him to trip into my stretcher which sent me flying out of it while it turned over. I landed roughly on the other side of the floor and shook my head back and forth, feeling as if someone had just stuck a fork into my brain and mixed it around like scrambled eggs; only without the eggy goodness. Remembering what I had been trying to accomplish, I kicked the back doors of the ambulance open and was met with Nick's horrified expression through the windshield of the van.

_God only knows…_

I began to think but pushed myself onto my feet and jerked Zak's stretcher out of its locks.

Lillian-"Aaron go!"

I called and Aaron got up from his position on the bench and pushed Zak's stretcher out of the back of the ambulance, nearly bouncing his unconscious form onto the ground. Apparently in the short moments it took to get Zak out of the back, the paramedics caught on to what was going on and I found my head colliding with the wooden board that made up the bench seat by the window. I stumbled backwards and nearly fell out of the back of the ambulance while my head pounded to life again.

Lillian-"Ow…"

I growled angrily and grabbed the side of my head while man-woman prepared for another swing. I swung my leg to intercept the board and kicked it out of his hands before I brought my fist into his unguarded face. I felt a dull pop between my knuckles and blood began to pore from his shattered nose. He let out a cry and grabbed for his face before another kick caught him under the chin and sent him flipping over into the driver's compartment.

_Thank god for those years of self defense classes. _

I thought to myself and turned my blue orbs to the woman who was staring at me with a terrified expression.

Paramedic-"Please don't hurt me…"

She mumbled in a heavy Scottish accent and I lowered my blood stained fists.

Lillian-"I'm not going to hurt you."

Paramedic-"Please take anything you want. I've got money, my…"

Lillian-"I don't want your money…"

I told the woman as my eyes fell over the items that littered the floor.

Lillian-"But I will take that…"

I said and pointed to a small machine that remained on its side in a plastic black case. I recognized it as one of the new handheld ultrasound machines that I had seen on television back in the states. The woman looked down at the black case and kicked it over to me as if I was holding her up to rob her of everything she had. I picked up the case and removed the bandages that were entangled with it.

Aaron-"Lilly, he's ready. Let's go…"

Aaron said and I looked to him with a nod before I moved out of the back of the ambulance and Aaron helped me down. We ran to the van and I jumped in the open back door where Zak was laying on the floor on his side.

Nick-"What the hell is going on?"

Nick bellowed at me, causing me to trip into the van and I landed on top of Zak with a groan.

Lillian-"Just drive Nick!"

I yelled back at him as Aaron jumped into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. Nick sped off from the ambulance, the back tires of the van squealing in protest and gravel spewing in all directions as we launched onto the road and roared away from the scene.

Nick-"Will someone tell me what just happened and what is going on?"

Nick asked again and Aaron began to answer his questions the best he could while I turned my attention to Zak who had finally made a noise that he was waking up. I tore the bottom of my shirt, wadded up the material, and began to wipe at the drying blood to see the severity of his wounds.

Zak-"Lilly…"

His voice came out in a hoarse croak and his green eyes opened to slits.

Zak-"What happened?"

Zak asked me before hissing when I pressed the cloth against the gash on the side of his head. It didn't look too deep but if he spent that long unconscious I was worried about the damages on the inside. His hand moved to the side of my face and touched the cut that went through my left eyebrow. My face was bruised and still covered in dried blood so I was sure it didn't look pretty. He reached for another wound when he let out a grunt and moved his hand to his stomach.

Zak-"I got my ass kicked on the outside by stairs and the little bastard still thinks it's funny to play with my guts."

Zak said and I ran my finger tips through his black hair that was matted with blood.

Lillian-"Let's just say I might have broken a couple laws to get you here, but that's not important right now. Here, roll onto your back…"

I said and he gave me a questioning look before complying with what I asked him to do. Although his movements were strained and slow, I was happy to see he could move on his own and wasn't seriously hurt. I let out a sigh of relief before pulling up the edges of his shirt to which Zak quickly pressed back down.

Zak-"Woah now tiger. Now doesn't seem like the right place and time to get frisky."

The ghost hunter said and I rolled my eyes at him.

Lillian-"You just fell down the stairs with a bun in the oven. This…"

I paused and pulled the machine out from the back pocket of my dirty jeans, waving it at him.

Lillian-"Is an ultrasound machine. So hold still and let me play doctor."

I commanded and Zak gave a frustrated sigh but complied with my order. I pulled up the edges of his shirt and folded the material over onto his muscled chest. My eyes trailed over his protruding stomach that was covered in various bruises and abrasions. I ran my hand over his smooth skin and to his belly button that was almost on the verge of becoming an "outey" before I opened the black case roughly, sending its contents scattering across the floor of the van. I picked up the tube of lubrication and the machine that looked like an oversized Ipod with some sort of probe attached to it.

Zak-"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Lillian-"No idea."

I said honestly and opened the cap of the lubrication before squirting it on the lower part of his belly. Zak tensed with the cold liquid and let out a struggled breath.

Zak-"Well any excitement I had with you playing doctor is gone."

He said in mention to the cold and I smiled while turning the device on and moving the probe around on his stomach. The first few moments were filled with black blobs moving across the small display screen and various organs, but as soon as I reached a position to the left of his belly button, the display was suddenly filled with a moving form that was white in color compared to everything else. Its spine looked like a string of pearls and its small hands moved in curiosity to its environment.

Lillian-"Baby looks good…"

I said with a brilliant smile and Zak lifted his head in attempt to see over his stomach.

Zak-"Can't see…"

He said and I moved the screen closer to his face.

Zak-"I'll be damned. It really is a little me."

Zak said with a smile at the screen.

Lillian-"Us…"

I corrected and he chuckled. The look on his face was like nothing I have ever seen before. It was a mixture of joy and excitement, like the fact that he was actually carrying a small child hit him full force.

Zak-"Wait…oh no."

He said and my eyebrows rose with bewilderment.

Lillian-"What? What's wrong?"

I asked in a moment of panic and he pointed at the screen as I moved down to the baby's legs.

Zak-"It doesn't have a penis…Oh no, he's deformed…"

Zak said and I moved to where I could see the screen. He was right; there were no typical male parts between the baby's tiny legs.

Lillian-"It's a girl…"

I said excitedly but Zak looked horrified.

Zak-"Oh no, not one of those…."

He said and I would have smacked him if he wasn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**- Hello from me again! Another short chapter I hope you enjoy!

P.s.-If you're ever wondering what Lillian might look like, I baised her looks off of Katy Perry.

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

I gave a heavy sigh and buried my heads in my hands while the steaming water from the hotel shower cascaded down onto my back. My blue eyes peered through the cracks between my fingers and I watched the clear water swirl with shades of pink around the drain.

_Ouch…_

I thought simply, bringing my finger tips up to the gash that had covered me in blood just hours ago.

_Probably should have gotten stitches Lil._

My mind scolded and I shrugged my shoulders inwardly. Chalk it up to another lack in proper judgment. I had been too worried about Zak to take care of myself, and sooner or later I'm sure it would be the death of me.

_But hey, I'll have a bad ass scar. Dudes love bad ass scars, but so do some chicks…well crap._

I chuckled and shook my head at myself while I reached for my shampoo. I flipped open the cap with my thumb and poured out the purple liquid into my hands. I inhaled the strong scent of lavender, and closed my eyes, allowing the sultry scent radiate through my nostrils into my system and relax my sore muscles. My eyes flicked open and I moved to distribute the shampoo through my wet hair when I noticed that the light purple color had turned into a deep crimson red.

_BLOOD?_

I panicked, throwing the liquid out of my hands and backed away from it allowing the back of my head to clunk softly against the cold tile of the shower. I blinked rapidly, my heart pounding to life inside my chest as my eyes followed the trail of purple shampoo wash down the drain. It was just shampoo, not blood.

_Get it together Lillian. You're scared of shampoo and not ghosts? Yes, shampoo, it's terrifyingly clean._

I teased with another shake of my head and finally managed to clean my hair without additional hallucinations. I turned up the heat of the shower, making the temperature of the water nearly scalding hot, and sat down in the bottom of the tube with my legs drawn into my chest. What was wrong with me? I normally didn't freak out like this. I shivered in the warm water, my skin turning bright pink from the increasing temperature. I grabbed the sides of my head and tightly closed my eyes as images flooded my head, feeling like they were tearing my mind apart as they forced their way inside with gnashing teeth.

There was blood everywhere, soaking into my clothing as I held Zak's lifeless body in my arms, cradling him close to my chest while his green eyes stared blankly up at me, a gray film starting to overcome their beauty. _No._ _This couldn't happen. This isn't real_. I shook him roughly, calling his name and frantically feeling for a pulse. There was nothing. Sticky blood covered my hands and I looked for the source of the bleeding. There, through the dark material of his shirt was a gaping hole in his rounded stomach that seeped oxygen rich crimson. I put my hands over it, trying to stop the bleeding but it began to pool on the floor, tainting everything that came in contact with it. I heard laughing behind me and I turned to see the brilliant red eyes of the creature that had dragged us down the stairs to meet our demise.

Lillian-"Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!"

I screamed, clawing at my hair while hot tears spilled down my face. I just wanted to make it all go away. Make everything stop.

Zak-"Lillian!"

Zak's voice bellowed at me and my eyes exploded open to find myself staring into his green eyes as he held my face in his hands. The shower pounded down upon both of us, me completely naked, and Zak in sweatpants while we stared at each other for what seemed like ages. By the time Zak spoke, his pants were soaked through and his hair was flat against his head but his face was comforting, almost understanding.

Zak-"I'm not going anywhere sweet heart."

He whispered and pulled me into his muscled chest as I began to sob.

Zak-"It's okay Lilly…it's okay."

Zak cooed, smoothing out my wet hair with his hand while he gently rocked me back and forth. Out of all the things I've experienced in my life, rape, abuse, loss of family members, loosing Zak would be the only thing I wouldn't survive. It was my greatest fear. Bigger than anything life could throw at me because without him there was no such person as Lillian Matthews; only an empty shell that resembled a once beautiful girl. Finally, after three years of being together, I think Zak finally realized how much he truly meant to me and now that we were having a baby everything was coming together for us. Maybe it was time to tell him.

_Tell him what, you ask?_

_Tell Zackary Bagans that I love him, and that I want to be with him for the rest of my life. However long God gives me._

Maybe I shouldn't have jinxed myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**- Another chapter of Zak and Lillian goodness with a bit of foreshadowing at the end.

**Warning**- Mild language. Rated M to be safe.

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA (Two Months Later) X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

Lillian-"You're ridiculous."

I snarled angrily as I shoved clothes into my overflowing suitcase.

Zak-"I'm ridiculous? I'm ridiculous?"

Zak bellowed at me while he stepped out of the bathroom and pulled an old black hoodie onto his shoulders.

Zak-"You're going around stating that you're in love with people and crazy chatter about getting married and I'm the ridiculous one? Yeah, Lil I think you've hit your head too many times in your life."

I clenched my jaw when his angry words spewed from his mouth and shook my head. I had finally worked up enough courage to tell him that I loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, and it didn't go as planned. Maybe it was his hormones being messed up from the pregnancy, or maybe it was the fact that marriage scared the hell out of him, either way the mutual feeling I was hoping for; was all but non-existent.

I stopped trying to jerk the zipper closed on my suitcase and looked over my shoulder to Zak who was struggling to zip the material closed over his bulging stomach but the high priced shirt refused to stretch.

Zak-"Son of a bitch…"

He growled with hatred.

Zak-"This fit two months ago…"

Zak continued and attempted to suck his stomach in enough to zip up the Rebel Spirit brand hoodie but the zipper wouldn't give. Two months ago he could at least fit into his old clothing, but now nothing fit. His belly had nearly doubled in size and it was more than obvious Zak Bagans had packed on quite a few pounds around the middle. He hated it and was tired of being treated like a fragile piece of art; Look but don't touch.

Zak-"Fuck it…"

He finally said and tore the jacket from his shoulders and threw it across the room, hitting the lamp and sending it crashing to the floor.

Zak-"I can't even wear my own damn clothes anymore Lillian! I'm tired of this, all of it! I can't do this anymore…"

Zak said and threw his hands up into the air, running them through his black hair before jerking when a swift baby shaped kick caught him off guard. He grabbed his stomach in pain which only seemed to make him more angry.

Lillian-"All I asked was that if one day you were willing to give up all of this and settle down. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you feel the same?"

I finally said before I could think about the words that came out of my mouth. Did I really want the answer to that?

Zak-"Ghost hunting is my life and that's not gonna change for anyone. I didn't ask for this…"

Zak paused, pointing to his stomach.

Zak-"I never wanted children, to settle down. I don't want this. Any of it."

He finally stated with his eyes hard and angry and I felt my spirit wilt inside my chest.

Lillian-"Okay…"

I simply said after a moment of silence passed between us and I grabbed a jacket that I laid out on the bed, putting my arms through the cloth and bringing it onto my shoulders. I felt like crawling into the deepest, darkest hole I could find, and sinking away until there was nothing left of me. If Zak didn't love me then who would? I felt my chest draw tight and my chin wobbled but I held my composure.

Lillian-"I'll be in the van. There's a larger jacket for you in my bag."

I spoke without emotion and I sniffed absent mindedly.

Zak-"Lillian…"

He began to speak, reaching for me as I walked passed him but I didn't stop. Instead, I continued on towards the door.

Zak-"Lilly I didn't…"

The door slammed and Zak was left standing in the dark room alone.

_What the hell just happened?_

Zak wondered as he looked around the room with surprised eyes. He had lost control of his emotions, letting his raging hormones entangle with his fear which caused an explosion of frustration. He was terrified. Terrified of love, having a baby, and the possibility of giving everything he had to someone. The ghost hunter was scared out of his mother flubbin' mind and now he could have just ruined the best thing to happen to him. He let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders falling with a large slump feeling as if he had gained a hole in his chest where his heart had been. Did he love Lillian? Of course he did, without question or thought, but Zak wasn't sure if he was going to make it through delivering the child, and his uncertainty was forcing him to protect Lillian from getting closer to him then she already was. If he was going to die, why would he want to leave her devastated? It was better this way. Wasn't it?

_I'm an idiot._

Zak thought and felt a sharp heel collide with what felt like his kidney.

Zak-"Glad you agree."

He said with a rub to his stomach and walked over to where Lillian's bag was sitting on the bed. Zak unzipped the bag and pulled the wadded clothes out to get to the black shirt on the bottom. His callused fingers grabbed the shirt and pulled it roughly out of the bag, sending clothes spilling over onto the floor and a small black box sailing across the room and bouncing off the turned over lamp shade on the carpet. Zak padded over to it and struggled to get down to the level of the box due to the fact he couldn't bend in his middle. After a moment of contemplating, Zak finally managed to pick the black box up from the floor and opened it with his thumb and index finger. His green eyes landed on the black wedding band with a silver inlay and Zak struggled to swallow what felt like a dry rag in the back of his throat.

_Did I just fuck up the best thing in my life?_

_Yeah, I think so._

_He wouldn't get a chance to fix it…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**- Long chapter ahead for you guys, but don't get too excited.

**Warning**-Character Death, strong language.

X GA X GA (Night, Ghost Hunt: Goldfield Hotel) GA X GA X

Nick**-** "What was that?"

Nick side with wide eyes, looking over his back at Zak and Aaron as the echo of a blood curdling scream exploded down the halls of the Goldfield.

Aaron- "Dude that was intense…"

Aaron began to say, thinking the sound had been another EVP from a spirit, but Zak's heart pounded inside his chest. That scream had been too real, too familiar, and too loud for it to be a ghost. Goosebumps rose on Zak's arms and he fell silent.

Zak- "Shhh…"

He said, waving Aaron to be silent and lowering his camera, head turning to see if he could hear anything else.

Zak- "Aaron get on the radio and see where Lillian is."

Zak commanded.

Aaron- "Dude that had to be our best EVP ever."

Aaron responded with excitement. They had never documented a class A EVP so loud and clear before.

Zak- "Get Lillian on the radio NOW!"

Zak hissed and began walking down the hallway, looking through the LCD screen of his camera to guide him through the crumbled building.

Aaron- "Lillian, Zak's down here freakin' out. Where are you?"

Aaron's voice said behind him as the beep of the radio followed, echoing through the silent hallway.

Zak- "Come on Lilly…answer."

Zak whispered to himself as he stopped at the end of the hallway on the first floor, facing the windows that led them to the outside. He held the camera with one hand as his other hand gently slid down to his swollen stomach. He felt the bump with a trembling hand as all the movement that his little girl had been causing just moments before came to a complete stop. It was almost as if she knew something was wrong.

Aaron- "She's not answering man. Maybe she just doesn't have her radio on or somethin'.

Zak shook his head.

Zak- "Something's not right."

He whispered with his hand gently stroking his pregnant stomach in a downward motion. He felt like he was going to puke and he swallowed hard in attempt to control the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. Zak lowered his camera to his side and moved a hand to his lips in a desperate attempt to keep the remains of his dinner from spilling onto the old floor.

Nick- "Zak, man I'm sure she's…"

Zak- "I shouldn't have let her investigate alone Nick! We were fight…"

Aaron- "Zak…"

Aaron interrupted as he stepped to Zak's side, green eyes looking out the window as the moonlight shined through onto his pale skin. Aaron's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on a form lying on the grass and rubbed at the cloudy glass window with the sleeve of his jacket.

Zak- "We were fighting and I shouldn't have left her. God dammit!"

Zak shouted as his fist hit the cement wall next to the window, sending pieces of rock crumbling to the ground. Zak's eyes followed the rock chips and he rested his sweaty forehead against the cold stone of the building, spitting bile onto the floor as his hand throbbed with pain.

Aaron- "Oh my god."

Aaron spoke next to Zak with a tone of horror before pushed himself into a fast sprint down the dark hallway, heading towards the large glass doors where the owner had locked them in.

Nick/Zak- "Aaron!"

They both yelled at the same time and Zak turned his green orbs to the window, trying to spot what Aaron had seen that had terrified him. That's when his eyes landed upon a form of a person laying on the grass of the hillside, her white skin shining luminously against the moonlight. Her body was twisted at an awkward angle as if she had fallen through an upstairs window as glass littered the cobble stone walkway leading up to the front of the hospital. The large flower vase that was beneath the balcony was broken and dirt spilled over the side, pushed from its home when her body impacted with it.

Zak- "No…Lilly!"

Zak yelled with his hand against the glass before he ran in the direction that Aaron had descended.

Nick- "Zak be careful!"

Nick yelled from behind him and considering the fact that Zak was almost full term in his pregnancy, running or any form of heavy physical exertion was dangerous to not only the baby, but Zak as well. Zak ignored Nick and threw his camera aside, running blind in the darkness as he placed a hand under his stomach to help support it and relied on his memory to lead him around the corner and to the doors of the building. As Zak reached the front of the building he noticed the doors had been blown open with pieces of faded white wood lying scattered on the landing, and Aaron's static night vision camera had been abandoned on the grass facing towards the commotion with a blinking LED.

Zak's sneakers guided through the grass as he ran to where Aaron was standing over the dark form resting on the ground, being careful to step over the broken remains of the window from the second floor. Glass crunched beneath his footing as he reached the body on the grass, and suddenly Zak Bagans forgot how to breathe. It felt almost as if someone had reached inside his chest and tore out his lugs. He gasped for air as he felt his knees go weak, unable to withstand the weight of his body anymore, and he crashed onto his knees in the wet grass as jagged pieces of wood and glass cut into his black jeans.

Zak- "Aaron call an ambulance."

Zak said as he slowly reached for the body of his girlfriend before looking back to see Aaron unmoving.

Zak**-** "Aaron fucking go!"

He screamed at him as Nick slid to a stop a few feet behind Zak with a hand over his mouth.

Nick- "Oh, oh, god no…"

Nick's voice whispered before he ran behind Aaron to the van to retrieve his cell.

Zak- "Lillian…Lil…Lilly…"

I could hear Zak's voice calling to me but for some reason my mouth rebelled against my feeble attempts to open it. I tried to open my eyes but the pain ravaging through my body was so intense, even attempting the simplest movement caused me extreme agony. _What happened?_ I wondered to myself before remembering that I had been provoking an angry spirit on the second floor before I felt a force push into my back and there was the sound of shattering glass. I remembered falling for what felt like ages, the wind rushing past me at an alarming rate as I instinctively extended my arms to brace myself, an uncontrollable scream bursting from my lips. The last thing I remembered was hitting the heavy cement flower pot on my back and there was a dull "pop" that radiated through my body before my legs landed left but my body went right.

Zak- "Lilly…"

Zak called again and I felt him lift the top half of my body into his arms. That's when I screamed. The pain was so intense it felt like liquid lava had been poured into my open nerves and my eyes exploded open as the heaviness I had felt upon them just moments before dissipated with the agony. My eyes watered and I let out a whimper, looking up into his dark features in the moonlight.

Zak- "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Zak whispered at me and I turned my watery eyes up to him as tears slipped down my cheeks from the pain and the sudden feeling of panic. _Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I speak to him? Why did he look so terrified?_ My mouth opened in another attempt to speak but nothing but a series of squeaks and struggled breaths passed through my teeth. _It hurts Zak. It hurts so much. _I thought as I looked into his eyes that began to fill with_…wait…tears?_ _Zak doesn't cry. Why is he crying? Please baby, don't cry_. His entire body was shaking against mine and I couldn't feel anything from the baby, our baby, as he curled me around his stomach to hold me in his strong arms. His shirt was wet as he pulled me against him, leaving streaks of fresh crimson that glittered on the grass in the moonlight.

Aaron- "The ambulance is on its way."

I heard Aaron say from somewhere to my left. _Ambulance? I'm okay right? _I asked loudly inside my head. I could feel pain, lots of pain, but I couldn't tell how badly I was hurt. I paused for a moment and licked my lips, my mouth feeling dry but I forced all my energy into talking.

Lillian- "Bad?"

I asked in a hoarse voice I didn't recognize as my own and I furrowed my brow at it in response. Zak's hand touched the side of my face and I felt the pressure from his gentle touch but everything was beginning to go numb.

Zak- "No. You'll be alright."

He said as he looked down into my eyes, not looking at the rest of my body. I saw his jaw tighten in the darkness.

Lillian- "You lie. Is it bad?'

I asked again, frustrated that I couldn't speak more than a couple words at a time. Speaking seemed to take increasing effort with every word.

Zak- "I think your back is broken…"

Zak said as he looked down into my face with a grimace displaying across his features. From my waist up was in his arms, but my hips were turned sideways on the grass.

Zak-"And you've got one hell of a shard of glass in your chest. What happened?"

Zak asked me, trying to avoid looking at my chest as much as possible but every beat of my heart sent blood flowing out in an uncontrollable rate. I felt the warmth of my blood begin to soak through layers of clothing as it pooled on my chest.

Lillian- "Something pushed me. Fell through window."

I responded with a grimace as I shivered from the chill that was taking over my entire body. My legs were starting to tingle and my chest ached, throbbing with every pulse of my struggling heart. I was beginning to worry that I wasn't going to make it through this.

Zak- "A ghost pushed you through the window?"

Lillian-"Got it on camera."

I said and attempted to force my expression into a weak smile but instead I coughed, spewing blood onto the grass.

Zak- "I don't care about the evidence right now Lillian."

Zak said as he moved his warm hand from my face and placed it on my chest, trying to stop the blood flow, but he couldn't cover the wound completely with the glass protruding out of it. His finger tips moved to it in attempt to pull it free, but the moment he applied pressure I cried out in pain, making him recoil from me, sputtering apologies.

Zak's eyes moved down my face as he pushed my bangs away from my forehead and I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the softness of his touch vibrate through my body. He had always been my own brand of heroine. Just the touch of his fingers would send chills vibrating through every part of my being as if he could reach straight into my soul. If only I could tell him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me, and how badly I wanted to see him raise our baby girl.

Lillian- "How's baby…"

I said with chattering teeth. The pain wasn't as sever anymore and I took comfort in that. _Maybe I would be alright. _I secretly hoped, but deep down I knew that the less pain I felt the worse I was getting. People typically didn't feel a lot of pain when they bleed out.

Zak- "She's fine…"

Zak said with a weak attempt at a smile while he lifted my hand that was resting at my side and placed it on his belly, holding it there as I felt the movement of the baby when she shifted. I smiled up at him as tears continued to roll down my face. I wasn't going to get to see her birth. I wasn't going to get to see her grow up and be like the beautiful person her father was. It was heartbreaking, and the thoughts hurt more than the jagged shard of glass in my chest. I was starting to struggle to breathe when Zak shifted me gently and I looked over his shoulder to see Nick and Aaron standing silently behind him.

Lillian- "Hey guys…"

I whispered before I began to shiver uncontrollably, nearly convulsing in Zak's strong arms.

Nick**-** "Hey Lilly."

Nick answered without an attempt at a smile or an effort to add emotion to his voice.

Zak- "Guys can we get her a blanket or something?"

Zak asked with an absentminded sniff and Aaron ran back to the van. Zak turned his beautiful green eyes down to me.

Zak- "The ambulance should be here soon okay? Just hang on Lilly."

Zak said to me but we both knew that we were investigating miles out from civilization.

Lillian- "Zak…"

I said with the most serious tone I could bring myself to create, but he shook his head at me.

Zak- "No Goodbyes. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here with me and we're going to have this little hellion child. You're gonna raise her and I'm gonna beat the boys back because she's going to be a damn looker if she has any kind of me in her."

He said with a smile and I attempted to laugh, but suddenly I was completely exhausted. My eyes were heavy and all I wanted to do was close them, but I was fighting with everything I had to keep them open. I didn't want to leave him alone. I couldn't leave him alone.

Lillian-"I'm tired…"

I said to him with a grimace and I blinked lazily.

Zak**-**"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

Zak whispered to me and that's when I was scared for the first time. In all the years I knew him, Zak had never been the person to express his emotions or attempt to be the sensitive one. He had always been the take charge kind of guy and the aggressor when it came to our investigations, hell even when he became pregnant and developed crazy hormones he never lost his strong personality, so I knew the moment I saw fear in his eyes that I should be afraid. I struggled to take in another breath as I felt myself needing to blink, but my eyes didn't reopen.

Zak- "No... Keep your eyes open."

Zak said as he jostled me slightly and I slowly opened them again, no longer feeling cold or pain. I had stopped shivering by the time Aaron came back with the blanket and draped it over me. The night was lit up by flashing red and blue lights as they slowly drove up the long path to get to the location and Nick ran to the large ambulance with his arms waving to draw them to our direction.

Lillian- "Sing to me…"

I whispered and Zak raised his eyebrow.

Zak- "What do you want me to sing?"

He asked.

_This really doesn't seem like the time for out of tune screeching._

Lillian- "Anything…"

I responded while I felt numbness crept into my chest and made me start to suffocate. I knew I didn't have much time left. Everything was starting to go dark. I couldn't see Zak's face anymore.

Zak**-** "Uh.."

He hesitated, thinking of something to attempt to sing. He remembered the investigation when he first met Lillian and she had been singing to a child spirit in attempt to capture EVPs. The song she had been singing was corny, but it was the only thing he could bring into his mind.

Zak- "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

Zak began and I quietly closed my eyes, listening to his tranquil voice.

Zak**-** "You make me happy when skies are gray…"

His voice cracked with emotion. I could hear the soft beating of his heart as he moved my head onto his muscled chest. I felt my heart slow and the rush of blood pooling around me began to cease. _I love you Zackary Bagans._I thought as my body began to relax in his arms. _This is it. _I whimpered slightly as his voice became farther away until I could no longer hear it anymore. _No. No please. I can't leave him! _I screamed inside my mind, begging for God to let me have just a few more moments with him. I took one final inhale, remembering the sweet scent of his cologne and the rain covered grass on the first day we met. _I'm so sorry. I can't stay._ The hand that had been resting on his stomach slid away and came to rest on the grass.

Zak-"You'll…never know dear…how much… I love you…"

Zak finished as tears fell out of his eyes and he rested his forehead on Lillian's cold cheek. Her body relaxed in his arms while the ambulance rounded the corner and Nick ran back up the hill towards them. He stopped when Aaron put a hand on his chest and shook his head. Aaron paused for a moment before he extended a hand down to Zak and rested it on his shoulder when Zak's body began to shake with sobs. The red and blue lights flashed in the darkness of the night as everyone fell silent on the hillside, everyone except for Zak. He sobbed into his bloody hands; blood belonging to his once future fiancé.

_I'm so sorry Lilly. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I never told you…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I know it was sad and I personally struggled writing it, but thanks for sticking with me even though I killed off my own character lol. She will be back in some way, some form, but I can't give all the details away.

Lyrics of Song Used- **The Animals Were Gone** by Damien Rice.

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA (Two Days Later) X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA _

_Her eyes remained open until the paramedics ran up the hill towards them, but Zak's arms remained tightly wrapped around her body that was quickly starting to lose its precious warmth. His shirt was soaked with her blood, the blood that had once ran through her veins and given her more life than anyone could ever have, was drying in various places on his body. Zak's face, his hands, his clothes, his tanned skin was all tainted with deep red crimson. _

_There was so much blood. _

_Paramedic-"Mr. Bagans we need to take her now…"_

_Zak-"No…you can't take her…"_

_ Zak mumbled within a sniff and held Lillian's body closer to his chest as the paramedics reached for her. Her body was cold. He had to keep her warm._

_Aaron-"Zak…she's gone man…"_

_ Aaron said softly, wiping tears away from his own face with an open hand. _

_Zak-"No…no…"_

_ Zak said with a furious shake of his head and rocked Lillian's body in his arms, pressing his cheek against her forehead and swallowing down the nausea that crept up the back of his throat. The smell of her blood was infiltrating everything, churning his stomach and preventing him from smelling anything else. His stomach ached with pain from the stress, and when the paramedics began to try and pry Lillian's body out of his arms Zak panicked._

_Zak-"No…Lillian…LILLY!"_

_ Zak screamed and proceeded to swing at the male paramedic who was trying to take his beloved, but Aaron grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back in a bear hug. The older man struggled against him, but Aaron held on tightly to keep him from reaching her as they moved her onto the grass in front of the medics. The moonlight caught Lillian's once piercing blue eyes and reviled a gray film had clouded them over._

_Paramedic-"Female patient, mid 20's, I.D. says Lillian Nemamiah Matthews… Time of death is 2:08 A.M."_

_She was really gone. _

_Zak let out an anguished scream that morphed into an uncontrolled sob, and he collapsed sideways into the grass; bellowing her name. _

Zak jerked awake with a snort and found himself entangled with the ugly brown covers of the Kentucky hotel room. He fought them off frantically, drenched in sweat from his nightmare and managed to kick the covers into the floor after a few feeble attempts. Zak buried his face in the crook of his elbow and let out a deep withheld sigh. He was going on his second night without sleep and he was more than exhausted, besides, he wasn't ready for the events of today anyway. Zak took in a deep breath and let his arms fall to his sides, noticing that the radio had acted as his alarm and he couldn't help but tune into the song out of curiosity.

"_Woke up and for the first time the animals were gone,  
It's left this house empty now, not sure if I belong,  
Yesterday you asked me to write you a pleasant song,  
I'll do my best now, but you've been gone for so long."_

_-__**SMASH—**_

_Bad idea._

Zak thought to himself after he brought his fist slamming down onto the radio to turn off the sad song. The radio seemed to let out a helpless yelp before flipping off the table and landing on the carpet in a various amount of pieces. Ignoring the mess, Zak rolled onto his right side and stared at the empty pillow next to him for what felt like hours even though only seconds slipped by. He could picture her there, sleeping snuggled within the covers she had stolen from him sometime in the night and even though she was asleep, she would unknowingly inch towards him before her head ended up on his chest. She was beautiful, adorkable, but most of all; she loved him unwaveringly. It had only been two days since Lillian's death at the Goldfield, but two days was more like twenty years to Zak. He was lost without her, because without love, what did he have? He would go back to living his life before he ever met her, right? Carry on like nothing was wrong or nothing had happened, like her death didn't matter, but it did matter. It mattered more than anything.

Zak swung his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself onto his feet, stepping over the pieces of the broken radio as he moved towards the bathroom with a hand on his lower back. Everything seemed sore these days. His feet, his back, his ankles, his stomach, were all either swollen or aching, and Zak would have loved to figure out why.

_Oh, that's why. Duh you idiot…_

He thought to himself as he flicked the light on in the bathroom and met his own eyes in the mirror. His slender fingers rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he grimaced when he looked closely at his appearance. Heavy bags sat under his eyes and his face looked flushed at best. Although he had ran out of tears hours ago, his eyes were still blood shot and he splashed some cold water on his face before turning sideways in front of the mirror. In the last two days he had almost completely forgotten about the baby.

_You're a horrible parent._

_Yeah—I know._

Zak's mind scolded and he ran a hand over the curve of his obviously pregnant stomach. Without Lillian, the pregnancy almost didn't matter to him anymore. Of course he still cared about the fetus, would never do anything to harm it, but he just didn't feel the excitement of parenthood anymore.

Hell, he felt almost nothing at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note-Hey guys! Me again. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. I read everyone and I'm sorry I can't constantly respond. I'm just crazy busy. Here's another chapter and I hope it's not too sappy and boring. More good stuff with drama coming later!

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

Zak's tall form slowly stepped into the flower filled funeral home located in the small town of Irvine, Kentucky; Lillian's hometown. He gave a curt nod to the two men standing in the door way with their arms crossed peacefully over their midsection and name tags pinned crookedly on what Zak guessed to be rental suits. Funeral directors had always freaked him out. Maybe it was because they enjoyed stretching and forming dead skin into any emotion the customer wanted, or maybe it was because of his curiosity of what happened behind closed doors. What all could they legally do to the bodies, or illegally for that matter.

_Zak, come on man. Pay attention._

His mind scolded and he quickly blinked, turning his eyes from the men and to the main area of the room so many people were filtering through. Aaron and Nick had opted to stay behind for the gathering, figuring Zak needed time alone with Lillian's family, but Zak didn't want time alone with anyone. He hated awkward conversations and small talk about weather or sports he didn't have any interest in. It was times like this where he actually enjoyed that unnerving silence that makes people squirm like a fresh plucked worm. Zak gave a frustrated sigh and stopped at the podium that had an opened book for people to sign their names to show respect. He scoffed silently at the thought. What was he even supposed to write?

_Zak Bagans was here…_

_I look stupid in this suit._

_Or maybe:_

_If one more person asks if I'm alright, I'm going to start ripping faces off…Just letting you all know._

Zak paused for a moment before lifting the pen and signing a quick signature that wasn't close to something resembling the English language. He let the pen fall back down onto the book before his green eyes turned up into a mirror that hung on the wall infront of him. He bridled slightly, not expecting to see his own reflection staring back at him and scowled at the man he saw.

_You look like a circus freak._

Although the all black suit with crimson threading was tasteful, it was uncomfortable and hot, sticking to his freshly showered skin like some sort of plastic. His hair remained messy, undone and slightly un-kept, and even though he managed a clean shave, he looked worn and tired as if he no longer had spirit, life, hope. Zak sighed once again, letting his shoulders sag and his eyes fell to his stomach which was well hidden by the layers of clothing, but still obvious even to a blind person.

Person-"Are you Zak Bagans?"

Zak grimaced at the botching of his last name as the woman pronounced Baggans instead of Bagans.

Zak-"Yup."

He said simply and turned around to greet the woman with a pained smile and an extended hand.

Person-"Hi I'm Lillian's second cousin Tammy and I just wanted to say me and my kids really love your show. You look so much better and bigger off of night vision."

The obese woman with too much make-up said and Zak stifled a sarcastic remark that wanted to explode from his mouth. The woman he loved was dead and not only was he getting marked for some weight gain, which was uncontrollable, but the Dolly Pardon 'wanna be' was also moving in for the kill like a hungry jungle cat. Zak wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him, or take him home for supper.

Zak-"Thanks."

Zak said and retracted his hand as it was still extended for a proper greeting, sliding it into the pocket of his pants.

Tammy-"Anytime handsome."

Tammy said with a nudge into Zak's side with her shoulder.

Tammy-"Hey why don't you say after this whole thing, could you autograph some things for the kids? It'll mean the world to them."

Zak-"Yeah sure…"

He said quickly and began to back pedal, hoping the woman would stalk away to find another man steak. The woman's mouth opened again and Zak was debating on how fast he could run eight months pregnant when a brown haired woman appeared from the main room and intercepted the heavy set Kentucky woman with an arm around her shoulder.

Andrea-"You owe me one."

Zak heard the girl whisper under Tammy's excited rambling and Zak's green orbs met the saving woman's in a warm 'thank you.' Seeing her abnormal colored eyes, Zak recognized her almost instantly as Lillian's older sister Andrea. He had only met her briefly a year ago, but forgetting a woman with one blue eye and one brown eye was almost impossible. Continuing onto the main room, Zak's eyes quickly caught the shine of the black casket in the front of the room and he diverted his eyes before they could rest upon who laid inside. He wasn't ready for that yet.

By the time he reached the board of pictures on the far side of the room, Zak was tired of nodding to apologies and receiving awed stares from faces that he had never seen before. He was ready to return to his dark hotel room and eat whatever he could find, or drinking himself into oblivion, but that wasn't a tangible option in his current condition. His hands moved into his pockets and the ghost hunter's eyes washed over the board containing various photos of Lillian's life.

_Is this all she was now? A collection of photos to be remembered by? _

Zak grumbled inwardly, keeping his angry comments to himself and his unborn child. He searched over the baby photos, moving up in years and smiling at the few half naked photos of Lillian with underwear on her head before he reached more current ones involving Nick, Aaron, and himself. Zak suppressed a laugh when he reached the photo of himself with an ice cream cone overturned on his head. He remembered Lillian fighting him for a bite of the rich Oreo cookie goodness just before their lock down, and when he denied her, somehow the end result involved Zak wearing the remaining ice cream as a party hat. The picture showed Zak laughing with a brilliant smile, Lillian licking the remaining ice cream off the side of his face, and Aaron giving thumbs up with a typical goofy Aaron expression. Zak gently pulled on the photo and looked at the scene in more detail before flipping it over to see if Lillian had dated it. What Zak found surprised him.

_Mom, this is Zak, the guy I told you about. I think he's the one._

Suddenly Zak felt like he was swallowing a dry rag and he felt the familiar tightening in his chest that warned of approaching tears.

Person-"You must be Zak."

Another female voice said while placing a hand on the small of his back and the ghost hunter nearly jumped out of his own skin.

Person-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you dear."

The woman said and Zak turned his eyes to her, meeting the vibrant blue orbs he had known only one other person to have. Her eyes were red as if she had just finished crying not long ago.

Person-"My name is May. I'm Lillian's mother."

She stated in a kind voice and Zak felt his body relax at the realization she wasn't just another crazy fan wanting an autograph.

Zak-"I'm…"

May-"Zak Bagans. I know. Lillian told me so much about you."

May said and pushed strands of graying brown hair behind her ears, fumbling with a wrinkled tissue in her hand.

Zak-"I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews, about all of this."

Zak said, diverting his eyes from the older woman in front of him and to the people starting to seat themselves. The guilt he felt for the loss of her daughter was beginning to slowly eat him alive, so Zak had to apologize to someone for Lillian's death before he imploded on himself.

May-"She died doing what she loved with who she loved. I couldn't have asked for a better fate."

May said and saw the weight on Zak's expression.

May-"Honey, she fell out of a window. There's nothing you could have done to stop it."

She stated with a hand on Zak's face, forcing his eyes back down to her. Zak closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warmth the woman's touch brought.

Zak-"I shouldn't have let her go alone. We were in a fight…"

May-"I know. She told me."

Lillian's mother said and Zak grimaced, his eyes flicking open and expecting the wrath of an angry mother to fall upon him, but instead she just sighed and looked away for a moment.

May-"Love is a strong, terrifying word and to react the way you did was perfectly normal. Feelings get hurt, things happen, but if you two didn't fight, not once, then I would say you two never cared about each other at all. To love someone Zak, means to care about their well being and what's best for them and not everyone has the same opinion or the same views, and because you care, fights happen. Lillian loved you with all her heart and I know you felt the same."

Zak-"How?"

May-"Because I'm a mother dear. I know these things."

She said with a small smile which caused Zak to smile as well even though the muscles in his face protested against it. May pulled him into a hug and Zak felt his chest tighten once again. She reminded him so much of Lillian it was almost hard to bare.

May-"Besides…"

May began while she pulled back from him with hands on both sides of his bulging stomach.

May-"You've gotta give me a grand baby ghost hunter…"

She spoke and Zak's eyebrow lifted in pretend confusion.

May-"I know dear. I was Lillian's mother. Weird and crazy became my life too."

May said before she patted his stomach gently, feeling a swift kick attempt to remove her hand which caused both of them to laugh softly in despite of their situation. His eyes trailed over her short stature and to the open casket containing Lillian's body. The smile that was there faded away within a matter of seconds.

May-"Come on son. It's time to say goodbye."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note-**Only three chapter's left guys! I hope you enjoy them. Oh, and if you don't know what an Aaron's Vlog is, I suggest you look them up on youtube.

**Warning-**Strong language. Rated M to be safe.

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA (One Month Later) X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X_

_*Aaron's Vlog*_

Aaron-"Aaron's vlog…"

Aaron said into the camera with his eyes turned to the commotion in the back of the van.

Aaron**-**"So Zak just went into labor during our investigation. Yeah, gross right."

He said as he walked from the passenger side of the van, keeping the camera on his face.

Aaron-"We we're trying to get him back to our lovely hotel, but the van broke down. So we're stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the sticks in Iowa."

Aaron said with a quiet laugh as he panned the wooded area they were surrounded by.

Aaron-"This means no people around for miles guys."

He said before he moved the handheld camera around the open doors of the van and to what was going on inside. Zak was curled up against the back of the driver's seat, hunched over his bulging stomach with his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. His face contorted with agony as another contraction tore through him and he let out a growl of pain between his closed teeth.

Aaron**-**"How fast are they commin'?"

Aaron asked Nick who was sitting on top of the metal camera box across from Zak with his eyes following the slow ticking hand of his watch.

Nick-"About ten minutes…Dude are you doing an Aaron's vlog right now?"

Nick asked with a laugh as he looked up at the camera. This caught Zak's attention.

Zak-"Dude, Aaron, get the hell out with that."

Zak threatened as he let out a ragged breath and clutched at the material of his shirt, strangling the cloth between his fingers and imaging his shirt to be the flesh of Aaron's neck.

Aaron-"You're the first guy in the entire world that's going to have a baby. A ghost baby! The world deserves to know."

Aaron said with a good hearted laugh before a static night vision camera was hurled from the back of the van and collided with the side of his head.

X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X

_20 minutes later_

Aaron**-**"Aaron's vlog.."

He paused and let out a sigh.

Aaron-"Ow…"

Aaron spoke as he gingerly rubbed the side of his head, and grimaced when a loud curse came from behind the seat. He cautiously peered around the passenger seat, fearing Zak would throw something heavier and possibly sharper then a camera at his face.

Nick-"Zak you can't hold it in forever man."

Nick said as he sat at Zak's side, worried that the longer Zak went without pushing and ignoring his contractions, the longer the baby was being deprived of oxygen.

Zak-"Bullshit. Watch me."

Zak growled through his teeth from his curled position as he rested on his side with his legs drawn up to his stomach. Another contraction ravaged through him and he curled his fist and slammed it into the floor of the van, swallowing a scream.

Aaron-"I've watched a baby story. The longer the baby is in the womb during labor, the longer it goes without air."

Aaron said and Zak's green orbs turned up to him, seeing the camera in his face once again.

Zak-"I don't have a womb and Aaron if you don't get that camera out of my face I swear…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, a loud yell exploded from Zak's lips and he clawed for something to hold onto, finding Nick's hand. Nick's eyes went wide and he grunted through his teeth when the bones in his hand groaned under the pressure of Zak's vise like grip. The sudden pain radiated through his stomach and down his legs into his groin. It was almost as if his body was trying to tear apart from the inside out. Zak shook his head, trying to shake off the image of him popping open like an overstuffed turkey, and he attempted to push himself into a sitting position when his palm slid in something wet and he landed roughly on his elbow.

Nick-"What'd you do? Soil yourself?"

Nick asked while he rubbed his knuckles that had turned bright red.

Zak-"No…"

He answered shortly, eyes resting upon the dark red liquid that covered his finger tips.

Zak-"Its blood…"

Zak said before he shuddered with pain and grabbed the front of his stomach.

Nick-"We have to get her out of you Zak or you both might die."

Zak-"And how do you suggest we do that Nick?"

He asked and received questionable stares from both Nick and Aaron.

Zak-"Fuck no! I am not pushing a baby out my penis."

Aaron-"Do you have any other suggestions? We're not surgeons here."

Aaron asked, camera focusing on Zak.

Zak-"Think of anything that doesn't involve exploding my manhood."

Zak responded and groaned with the pain.

Nick-"We don't have a lot of options here."

Zak-"No…No…No!"

Zak refused.

Nick-"Zak if you don't do this then the baby is going to die!"

Nick finally yelled at him.

Nick-"Think of what that would have done to Lilly. How would she feel knowing that you let her child die because you're too stubborn to do anything? It's the only real piece you have left of her man. Do something to save her!"

Aaron-"Before you start savin' anything lem'me change my batteries."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**- Okay, don't freak out when you read the end of this! lol I know where I'm wanting to go, and don't worry he's not dead. Don't kill the author! lol

GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X

10 minutes later

Nick-"Aaron's vlog…"

Nick said with the camera pointed at Aaron who was sitting at the end of Zak's feet. A blanket was strung across Zak's lap that covered his thighs to his knees and his black jeans and boxers had been abandoned to the side.

Aaron-"I cannot believe I got volunteered for this."

Aaron whimpered and Nick laughed at him.

Nick-"Well it is Aaron's vlog right?"

Nick said and Aaron glared at the camera. Zak yelled out in pain and Aaron held his hands open as if he was waiting to receive the winning pass in a football game.

Nick-"Aaron it's not going to shoot out like a rocket. You're gonna have to help him…"

Aaron-"Help him?"

He questioned as his face paled and his eyes went wide.

Nick-"Guide the baby."

Nick said, making a motion by waving his left arm.

Aaron-"Guide the baby?"

Nick**-**"Stick your head under the blanket and look!"

Nick stated and Aaron paled even more.

Aaron-"You want me to…"

Zak-"Having a baby here!"

Zak yelled and gave into the urge to push, ignoring the increase in pain that came from his manhood. Aaron slowly moved forwards and lifted the edge of the blanket.

Aaron-"I don't wanna look…I don't wanna look…OH MY GOD!"

Aaron yelped and let go of the blanket, feeling as if he was going to puke or pass out. He wasn't sure which was going to come first.

Nick**-"**What? What'd you see?"

Aaron-"You don't even wanna know dude…don't even…"

Aaron said with a shake of his head. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and stuck his head and hands under the blanket.

Aaron-"Okay…uh…push Zak."

He spoke from under the blanket and Zak did as he was instructed, hands grabbing handfuls of his own black hair until Nick offered Zak his hand.

Nick-"Just try not to break it."

Aaron-"Push…again Zak."

Aaron said and Zak pushed, letting out a heavy grunt as sweat beaded across his forehead. He felt like his penis was going to explode and the old cartoon of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd filtered into his head. Zak was almost positive his penis wouldn't recover if it folded over like Elmer Fudd's gun when Bugs stuck his finger in the barrel.

Aaron-"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Nick/Zak-"What?"

Aaron-"I see the head! It looks like a grapefruit!"

He shouted and moved his hands to the struggling baby, gently wrapping one large hand around her head and pulling her out of Zak's mangled genitalia. Zak continued to push until he felt that he didn't have any strength left and he panted from exhaustion.

Aaron-"One more push Zak and she'll be out."

Aaron spoke as he grabbed onto the tiny baby's shoulders and tried to pull her free but she seemed to be stuck. Zak shook his head, sweat running down the side of his face.

Zak-"I can't…"

Aaron-"One more, come on."

Aaron encouraged.

Aaron-"For Lilly."

He finished and Zak nodded before taking in a deep breath and pushing with everything he had left inside him. Zak screamed from the pain, Nick screamed from his hand, and Aaron screamed from the site. Zak felt a sudden tear and Aaron toppled backwards against the rear doors of the van with bloody hands and a tiny crying form in his lap.

Aaron**-**"It's a baby…It's really a baby."

Aaron said with amazement.

Nick-"What'd you think it would be? A cabbage patch kid?"

Nick asked but Aaron didn't answer as he looked down at the wailing baby girl in his arms. It wasn't some kind of weird joke anymore. His best friend had actually given birth to a living, breathing, although quiet messy, human being.

Aaron-"Zak she's beautiful. She looks just like Lillian thank god. She's not an ugly mother like you."

Aaron said with a beaming smile and looked to Zak, but he wasn't moving. The blanket that was covering his lap began to soak with blood.

Nick-"Zak…Zak wake up."

Nick said as he pushed on his chest and slapped at his face, but he didn't respond.

Nick**-**"Zak! Come on man…"

He said and dropped down onto his knees off of the camera box to see if Zak was breathing. His eyes were shut and his legs fell limply to the ground as Nick placed a hand on his chest.

Nick-"Zak can you hear me?

Nick shouted as he shook Zak once again before realizing that blood on the floor of the Van was beginning to soak through the knees of his jeans.

Nick-"I think he's bleeding out.."

He said and looked at Aaron who was ripping off his own shirt to wrap the baby in.

Nick**-**"We need to call an ambulance…now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**-Only one more chapter after this guys! All I can say is thank you for reading and reviewing, and staying with me during this crazy ride. I hope to continue writing stories and finish the ones I've left unfinished, but time is a virtue lol

**Warning**- Mentions of death, dying, and strong language. Rated M to be safe.

**Additional-** Watch for the point of view change to avoid being confused. =)

GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X GA X

_(Zak's POV)_

I felt like I was being pulled inside out through my belly button. Every part of my being was in burning agony, but I couldn't scream, cry out, or give any sign that I was still hanging on to precious life. All I felt was pain. It ravaged through me, radiating out through my stomach, deep into my groin, and down to my toes. For the first time, since Lillian's death, I honestly wanted to die.

_I just wanted all the pain to stop, for two seconds,_ _was that too much to ask? Probably…_

I tightly shut my eyes, willing the excruciating agony to subside. Was having a kid supposed to hurt this much?

_You're a dude. Of course it was going to hurt._

That's when I began to feel numb. It crept into my legs and tingled down my exposed thighs. I tried to talk to Nick, tell him what was going on but for some reason my mouth rebelled against me. It was terrifying and I began to panic, mentally thrashing out, grabbing for anything to save me from my descent into overwhelming darkness. The numbness flooded into my stomach and I felt wetness soak through the back of my shirt with the familiar scent of blood. I was trapped inside my mind, screaming silently into the abyss while the scene before me began to blur and Nick faded out of my vision. I was suffocating.

_Oh fuck, I can't breathe! Fuck…fuck…_

I gasped for oxygen, feeling like an opened mouth fish that had accidentally found himself on land.

_Stupid fish…I'm such a stupid fish._

My eyes watered and I tried to focus on the small crying form in Aaron's lap. The screams were like music to my ears. Was the baby alright? Was she healthy? I felt my head thump limply against the floor of the van and my green orbs wondered up to the ceiling. The burning in my lugs had subsided and darkness crept into the edges of my vision.

_Hello darkness. My name is Zak Bagans. _

_Welcome to your final destination….hell._

My eyes exploded open and I suddenly found myself staring into a blinding light. My skin felt like it was on fire, burning from the outside.

_I'm on fire! Stop, drop, and roll!_

I thought with frantic emotion until I realized that I wasn't burning in the lakes of hell, but sitting on a beach somewhere with the sun blaring down upon me. I put my hand up to block the sun from my searing eyeballs only to see the vibrant white sand contrast against my skin. Now this was confusing.

Zak-"What the hell…"

I mumbled to myself and brought my hands to my chest, exploring to make sure I had everything that was supposed to come with the Zak package. My hand slid down my muscled chest and expected to run over the bulge my stomach had become only to find it had returned to its previous six-pack status. I ran both of my hands over my golden skin, feeling the muscle that remained tight under my skin. There was no baby. No extra weight. Not even a hint that I was once carrying a child on top of my guts.

Lillian-"You're not supposed to be here dummy."

An all too familiar voice said from behind me and I turned my eyes up to see Lillian's beautiful face staring down at me, the sun making her brown hair glow gold as she looked down at me with her hands on the hips of her skull bikini. My jaw dropped and my heart thudded to a stop inside my chest, forgetting to breathe with the sight of my dead girlfriend.

Zak-"How…"

Lillian-"You just gonna sit there and goggle at me or are you gonna get up and say hello?"

This couldn't be possible, but I didn't waste any more time thinking about it. I was on my feet with one swift movement and wrapped my arms around Lillian's slender form, lifting her off her feet and spinning her within my arms. Everything about her was just as I remembered. Her laugh, her smile, the way her hair fell around her face, and I didn't want to ever let her go. Not ever again.

Zak-"I've missed you, so much."

I whispered and held her close to me, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair that I was certain I wouldn't smell again.

Lillian-"I know. I've missed you too."

She answered with a brilliant smile and I lifted her chin to kiss her supple lips when I noticed the sorrow on her face and the sadness clouding her Caribbean blue eyes.

Zak-"What's wrong?"

I asked, holding her chin in my hands while she nuzzled into my hands in the warm sunshine and the ocean lapped at our bare feet.

Lillian-"You don't belong here."

She stated bluntly and I bridled slightly, dropping my hands to my sides.

Zak-"I belong anywhere you are."

Lillian-"No, not here. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Lillian said and reached for me but I took a step back, moving deeper into the cold ocean.

Zak-"Where is here, exactly?"

I asked, wondering how I had gotten from the back of the GAC van somewhere lost in Iowa to a beautiful beach off the coast of god knows where with two seagulls fighting over an angry crab.

Lillian-"I can't give all the secrets away can I?"

She said, turning my head away from the crab seagull scuffle and to her face. She was so beautiful and my heart tightened inside my chest when I looked into her face. I couldn't do this. Not if she was going to be ripped away from me again.

Lillian-"You have to let me go."

Lillian commanded and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was serious. I shook my head frantically, trying to pull out of her grasp but failed.

Zak-"I won't…I can't…I can't."

I whispered, nearly pleading with her and she smiled at me sadly. I had never seen her so miserable before, even with everything she had been through. Somewhere thunder rolled in the distance and the sudden gust of wind sent the prevailing crab rolling across the beach in a tangle of claw and limb.

Lillian-"You have to let me go, or you won't be able to leave."

Lillian stated, her hair blowing around her shoulders like a subtle halo.

Zak-"Why would I want to leave?"

I asked her with a scoff and she brought a hand to my stomach. The moment her finger tips touched my skin an excruciating pain exploded through my midsection and dropped me to my knees. I doubled over with my face in the sand and wrapped my arms around my belly. Images flashed through my head violently and I convulsed with each one, remembering going into labor in the back of the van.

Lillian-"She needs you now. Not me."

Lillian whispered and I felt her hand on the small of my back, rubbing in small circles like she used to if we both woke up with nightmares during our investigations. My face contorted with the pain that overwhelmed me and I licked my lips, spitting out the grains of sand that had infiltrated my mouth.

Zak-"I can't do this alone."

I responded in a voice I barley recognized as my own. It was weak and vulnerable; everything I'm not. This wasn't fair. I had just been reunited with the love of my life only to find out she wanted me to let her go? No. I won't.

Lillian-"Yes, yes you can. Baby, do it. Let me go."

She commanded in a voice stronger than before, almost sounding as if I didn't have a choice. Her touch brought another wave of pain and I pounded my fists into the sand, swallowing a sob that wanted to explode from my chest. I grabbed Lillian's hand and held on with all my strength, shaking from the effort and the pain. My bare chest stung as the strong wind slung tiny particles of sand into me, but it was more of an annoyance compared to the pain in my midsection.

Zak-"What's happening to me?"

I screamed over the wind, closing my eyes tightly to keep out the flying sand.

Lillian-"You're dying."

Lillian answered bluntly, her voice so loud and clear as if she was talking straight into my brain. The agony crashed into me again, like a speeding car that had no intention to slow, and I felt like my gut was going to burst open and empty its contents onto the pure white beach.

Zak-"Don't leave me alone, please don't leave me."

I begged, my face contorting with emotion as it bubbled to the surface. I sobbed into the sand, my tears leaving wet droplets into the earth below me and Lillian's hand gently squeezed within mine.

Lillian-"I'll never leave you alone. I'll always be right here in everything you do…"

Her voice spoke and I felt warmth on my chest, cutting deep through the surface and touching something in the pit of my stomach I didn't know was there.

Lillian-"Zak, I love you with everything I have…"

Zak-"I love you too Lilly."

I spoke quickly incase I never got the chance to speak those words again. I had never managed to tell her when she was alive, so maybe in death she would finally know how much she meant to me.

Lillian-"I know. I've always known."

She said and I smiled within the pain, keeping my eyes shut while thunder cracked in the distance.

Lillian-"Go. Our baby needs you."

I grabbed onto her hand tighter, leaving one arm wrapped around my stomach as the pain traveled between my legs and blood began to soak through my swimming trunks, running down my thighs and onto the beach.

Zak-"Don't leave me…"

I grunted through clenched teeth, final tears slipping out behind my closed lids.

Lillian-"I'm always here. Goodbye sweetheart."

Lillian whispered, barley audible over the chaos that consumed me and I suddenly found my hand empty of her warmth. I clutched at the sand around me, desperately feeling for the woman I loved but instead I found myself utterly alone. That's when I noticed I was sinking, sinking into the beach and I struggled for my life, fighting with all the strength I had left inside me. I clawed at the surface, ignoring the pain and the amount of sand I was ingesting. My brain was on overdrive, reacting to the basic instinct of survival.

Lillian-"Just…let…go."

Her soft voice said and I felt my body relax, overriding the feelings of terror and the need to survive. Darkness closed in around me as I surrendered to the pain and the exhaustion. All my life I had never surrendered to anything that wanted to harm me, bring me down, but I guess there are certain times when it's okay to say "I can't take anymore" because I couldn't take anymore.

_This was it. The end. The big finish. The kicking of the proverbial bucket. _

Voice-"Zak, Zak wake up."

_Fuck off. I'm trying to die here._

I responded sharply, watching shades of color blast through the darkness like one of those lava lamps I had back in college.

Voice-"Zak."

_La-la-la, can't hear you. La-la-la can't hear you._

I spoke, imaging myself putting my fingers in my ears and pretending not to hear whoever was speaking to me.

Voice-"Zak, open your eyes man. I've got someone who wants to meet you."

The voice said again which finally caught my interest. I cursed inwardly and struggled to open my eyes, feeling like bags of sand were sitting on top of my eye lids. When they finally opened I could have sworn I heard creaking like an old door being opened for the first time in years, and I found myself unable to see for the first few seconds. My ears rang and I blinked rapidly, looking up into the face of a black doctor who stood over me with two white paddles attached to a machine in the emergency room.

Doctor-"Welcome back Mr. Bagans. I thought we had lost you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- **Last chapter guys! It's a bit short but I'm running low on time and I wanted to wrap things up to avoid the last hanging chapter lol. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading!

_X GA X GA X GA X GA X GAX (Two years later) GA X GA X GA X GA X_

Owner-"It's a pleasure to have you and your team . I hope Madam Tussands proves to be everything you're expecting."

The heavy set female owner said before she shook Zak's outstretched hand firmly. Zak gave a friendly smile, looking over at the haunted building over the woman's short stature.

Zak-"I'm sure we will. Be back to lock us down at sunset."

He said and she gave a curt nod before heading back to her white Buick that remained parked on the far side of the parking lot. Zak watched her fade into the setting sun before turning his eyes to Aaron and Nick that slowly began to unload the equipment stuffed in the back of the Ghost Adventure's van. It had been two years since Lillian's death. Two years since his world had crumpled and he had to rebuild everything out of nothing. Now, Ghost Adventures was on its third successful season and Zak had finally completely recovered from the birth of his daughter after months of physical therapy and multiple reconstructive surgeries.

He was left permanently sterile from the birth, and nearly bled to death from the rupture of his testicular sack. The plastic surgeon had done all he could to save his male genitalia and although he was able to reconstruct Zak's intestines and almost his entire penis, both of his testicles had been too damaged to be saved. Losing his ability to have children didn't bother the ghost hunter much considering the fact he already had the perfect one, and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was no longer by his side. So being two eggs down of a sausage breakfast didn't bother him.

"Daddy!"

Hearing the small voice cry out for him, Zak quickly spin on the ball of his foot and faced where the sound had came from only to look down at the small abnormal eyed girl staring up at him. The child beamed up at him with her arms outstretched towards him and Zak grinned down at his daughter who looked like she had been playing in the Nevada dirt.

Zak-"God kid you're covered in desert grime!"

Zak said with a laugh and brushed away the brown that covered her clothing in various places before picking her up and letting her rest on his hip. His stomach muscles tightened and Zak felt a tinge of pain surge through his belly button. Even two years later, his stomach still refused to return to its previous "wash board" status and he was constantly plagued with bouts of agonizing cramps from giving birth, but to Zak, it was all worth it.

Zak-"Whatchu got there Lilly?"

He asked his daughter as she played with something in her hands, hiding it from his sight before she looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. Her left eye was a mesmerizing shade of blue; her mother's blue, while the right was a deep forest green that belonged to Zak. All of Lilly's features reminded Zak of her mother and although it was hard to look into that familiar face every day, she brought happiness into his life that had been missing since Lillian's death, and he could withstand all the pain in the world for his little girl.

Lilly-"Daddy gonna hunt ghosts!"

She said excitedly and Zak smiled before laughing when Aaron made a face at Lilly and she laughed wildly.

Zak-"Yes daddy is."

He answered and turned his marbled orbs down to her before suddenly a purple blur exploded into his face faster than his eyes could focus. Zak bridled slightly, pulling his child's small hand away from his face so he could see the item she was attempting to show him.

Lilly-"The lady said this would protect you."

Lilly said and opened her hand to revile a small purple bulb that had broken away from a larger flower. Zak took the bulb in his hand and rolled it between his callused fingers, looking at the intricate details of the petal.

Zak-"What lady Lilly?"

He asked in a stern voice. She knew better then to talk to strangers.

Lilly-"There!"

His daughter said, pointing excitedly over his shoulder and back towards the van doors that swung with the wind. Zak's body turned and his head jerked to the location of where his daughter had been pointing only to see a faint outline of a woman with blue eyes fade away into the dry air. Zak smiled to himself and gently clasped his hand over the flower; a Lilly.


End file.
